Love for a Lifetime
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: My story begins as the movie Murphy's Romance ends. The couple, having just admitted their love for the other, walk in promenade position into the farmhouse. They are ready to begin their lives together.
1. The Chapter Before the First

The Chapter Before the First

I borrowed this phase from Maria von Trapp. She used it to begin her book, _The Story of the Trapp Family Singers._ She really wanted her readers to read about how she came to write her book. She thought if she used foreword, introduction or prologue no one would read it. I'm going a step further, I posting this first before I post the first chapter of the story.

If you're reading this, it means you found my story. I'm well aware this movie is over thirty years old. It may be older than some of you reading this. For me it's a classic. You may wonder why I am writing a fan fiction story about an old movie.

The first movie I wrote about was the Sound of Music; it too was already an old movie when fanfics became popular. And yet there are over 700 fanfics written and more each week. My last fanfic was about the movie, The Americanization of Emily. It is actually a year older than the Sound of Music.

I had readers of that story but few reviews. I'm sure my fanfic for Murphy's Romance will be the same. I write for personal enjoyment. I share them in hopes others may enjoy them too.

I really am surprised no one has ever written a fan fiction story about it. As my summary states, the end is perfect for one.

James Garner was at his best portraying Murphy Jones, a pharmacist and a widower in the small town of Eunice, Arizona.

Sally Field portrays, Emma Moriarty; a divorcee with a twelve year old son. His name is Jake. He's portrayed by the child actor, Corey Haim.

Emma has rented a dilapidated farm outside the city limits. The first scenes of the movie show Emma working to fix up the property to be used for boarding and training horses.

The two main characters meet the day Emma is placing flyers, advertising her business, on cars all over this small town. They spare in the beginning; especially after Murphy refuses to lend her some money.

Murphy has another idea; he buys a horse solely for the purpose of boarding it with Emma. He often comes and watches her train his horse and then he comes almost every day to go for a ride.

An encounter with a teenage driver, who runs Emma into a ditch, lands her in the hospital with a concussion. Murphy visits her there. She's released from the hospital and the third main character is introduced.

He's Bobby Jack Moriarty. He's portrayed by Brian Kerwin. Brian is a seasoned actor who portrays the role of Emma's ne'er-do-well ex-husband.

The plot thickens; a cliché which is perfect for this movie.

Although my story will have a lot of flashbacks, told as the couple reminisces, I encourage you to watch this movie. It's available on You Tube. It's also available on DVD. Your local library may have a copy.

The music was written by Carole King. She sings both the opening and closing songs. The words to the first perfectly fit the beginning of the movie. It's titled, _Running Lonely._

Likewise the ending song, _Love For the Last Time,_ is just as perfect.

These are also found on You Tube.


	2. The End and the Beginning

The End and the Beginning

The End

A beat up rusted white and blue pick-up truck pulled away from Emma's farmhouse. Emma and Jake watched Bobby Jack drive away with the dim-witted mother of his twin baby boys. Emma was grateful she hadn't needed to ask her ex-husband to leave her home as she had planned to do.

But Emma was in a state bewilderment. She didn't understand her emotions. She was completely mystified and baffled. She decided to drive into town and talk with her good friend Murphy.

Emma's entry into the pharmacy was immediately noticed. Murphy had heard the door open. He was in the pharmacy's preparation area; it was elevated above the store.

He looked up and saw Emma enter; their eyes caught, Emma waved. Murphy smiled before he came down the few steps into the store. He already knew her ex-husband had left town.

Murphy also noticed Emma's demeanor. She wasn't smiling. She walked as if she could barely pick up her feet. And she couldn't even decide which stool to sit on.

Emma had two requests. One was to make her a soda-fountain drink and the other asked Murphy to talk to her.

He complied with the first and made her an all chocolate ice cream soda. Emma barely drank any of the soda. Instead she began to ask Murphy for advice. His demeanor changed.

He had been sure Emma would say something to the effect that she was glad Bobby Jack was gone. He had hoped she recognized the same feelings he had. But when she continued to ask him for advice, he decided to act.

He told her in a sharp voice he wasn't a psychiatrist or minister. He came from behind the counter still telling her people he wasn't. He spun her stool around and took her face in his hands and kissed her; a kiss which lasted at least four or five seconds.

Emma's eyes were still closed when Murphy ended the kiss. He lifted her by her shoulders off the stool and rather roughly guided her to the door and shoved her outside. He couldn't believe she didn't know he had a romantic interest in her.

Murphy closed the door and turned the sign to say closed. Emma was stunned. She stood in place. Eventually she got in her truck and began to drive home; her face began to soften as she realized the reason for his passionate kiss. But she was scared.

While she was in the house taking a shower, Murphy arrived to go for his normal evening horse ride. She saw him almost ready to get into his car. It was now dusk; the moon had risen early that evening.

They made small talk about the moon and the weather. Emma's comments made little sense. She was trying to find words to tell Murphy about her feelings. Murphy sensed her dilemma. He offered to help her.

He admitted he was weathered but was durable, steady and faithful. And then he admitted he was in love for the last time in his life.

And Emma had a confession too; she was in love for the first time in her life. And she didn't hesitate to respond when she heard Murphy's request that he would only have dinner with her if he would still be there for breakfast. She asked him how he liked his eggs.

The Beginning

They walked towards the house as couples do, in promenade position. And Emma finally got her answer to the question, _how old are you?_ She learned he was sixty.

It didn't matter anymore to Emma how old he was. She had found real love, the good old fashioned kind. And she was determined to make it last a lifetime.

Murphy opened the screen door and Emma entered the house. Murphy followed and let it shut behind him.

Waiting inside was Emma's son, Jake. He was sitting on the sofa; he was in a daze. He didn't even look up when they entered. Murphy noticed. He knew he should speak to him. Emma knew too. She went on to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Rather than sit beside him on the sofa, Murphy took the wooden chair from the far corner of the room and placed it opposite Jake. He didn't crowd him; the coffee table was still between them. He turned it backwards so he could sit like he was on a horse.

Neither spoke immediately. Murphy was remembering the evening they had gone to the movies. He had walked out before this horror film with all the blood had ended. Jake had followed him.

They had talked about all the blood and Murphy had reassured him it was ketchup they used. For several seconds they sat in silence. Jake looked at Murphy and quietly said. _I know what my dad did when we were playing cards._ His dad had been dealing off the bottom of the deck.

And Murphy remembered his response. _You can take after him if you want, it's up to you._ And then he had changed the subject; he talked about the night sky and the moon.

Murphy asked Jake a simple question. "Care to share what's on your mind?"

After almost a minute of silence, Jake responded. "I know I don't want to be like my dad."

"When did you decide this?"

"Mom came to my school today to pick me up. She told me she wanted to talk to me. I thought she had found the lamp I broke and glued back together.

"I saw her tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She calmly told me she was going to ask my dad to leave. She also told me the reason. She and my dad weren't married anymore and he shouldn't be living with us.

"I asked to walk home. She let me. I don't think I noticed the beat-up truck parked in front of the house when I got there.

"Mom was sitting on the porch with two babies on her lap. She told me those babies were my brothers. She had me sit and hold them. It made both of us smile.

"Then my dad came outside. I watched him tie down his motorcycle in the bed of the truck and place his suitcase there. Mom and I watched him drive away holding one baby in his arm and his other hand on the steering wheel; we both heard the other baby crying. He told me he would send me a gift. I didn't believe him.

"I knew right then, I never wanted be like him. I also now know the reason they divorced. He was as my mom told you at the party; _she had two children to raise._ My dad never grew up.

"And he's never held a job for more than a few weeks; he gave me all kind of excuses about the economy. You've been a pharmacist for years."

"Yes, I have, Jake. I had to study in high school to be admitted to college. I still had a good time; I played football in the fall, basketball in the winter and baseball until school ended. I also did social things like attending school dances and I learned to play the fiddle.

"Jake, I need to tell you. I'm in love with your mom. She feels the same. I'm not going home tonight. You'll find me here in the morning. I hope it's alright with you."

"Murphy, you've been a dad to me since I asked you if I could wash your car. I remember you putting your arm around my shoulder and brought me outside to see it.

"I knew mom was anxious for you to finish your horse ride today. She kept looking out the front window. I wasn't really surprised to see you walk in behind her. She looked extremely happy. And you were smiling too."

"We are happy. I know you helped your mom make this place a home and you also helped in the barn. Now that her business is going very well, I want you to begin to have extracurricular activities. And most of all, I want you to invite your friends here.

"We both would like to meet them. Soon you're going to be in that crowd who rides in the back of trucks driving up and down Main Street on the weekend."

"Really Murphy, I've heard my classmates talk about it. It seems like a lot of fun."

"It's been going on for years. To the best of my knowledge no one has ever gotten hurt. They do it before engaging in other things, like a dance or seeing a movie or just walking along the sidewalk in front of all the shops. Now let me see what I can do for your mother in the kitchen."

Murphy didn't hesitate to slide his arms around Emma's waist as she washed lettuce for a salad. She leaned into him as he kissed her temple.

"What can I do to help?"

"Dinner's almost ready, Murphy. Bobby Jack never once offered to help in the kitchen. He was always having a beer and watching television. I was on my own after my mother left two weeks after Jake was born."

"I knew from the day I met him in the barn he was a lazy individual. Where did you meet him?"

"In high school, Tulsa built a large school for both city folks and those who lived in the country. I wasn't prepared for being around all the boys who went there. Those from the city were not ashamed to push a girl to go all the way; several disappeared for months. We would later learn they had given their baby away.

"I let it happen to me. I was lucky I didn't get pregnant. Bobby Jack's dad made him go into the army. I'm sure he hoped he would learn a skill he could use to get a real job.

"I can't say I wasn't attracted to him. I was. He was very good-looking. He promised me he would find a good job after we were married. But he never did. I thought after Jake was born he would grow up. He didn't. I can only pray that God will look after those twin boys."

"Jake is sad for them too. He recognizes that neither the mom nor his dad will be a very good parent. And I told him we want him to begin to bring his friends here.

"It will pay-off when he matures and has his first girlfriend. He won't hesitate to bring her here so we can meet her."

"You're so wise. I had no clue as to how I would help him through those years."

"We'll do it together. It will be some of the best years of our lives. Shall I tell Jake to wash-up?"

"Yes, the Chili is ready. Beer or ice tea tonight?"

"Ice tea, Emma, I'm not in the habit of drinking beer every day."

"That's good. I really don't want Jake to think it's an everyday beverage."

Murphy only had to tell Jake once to clean-up for dinner. And when he joined them, he was wearing a smile. And when he went to bed, he kissed his mom and gave Murphy a big hug.

Emma and Murphy didn't go to bed; they stayed on the couch and reminisced.

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Reminiscing

Reminiscing

As soon as Jake disappeared up the stairs, Emma leaned her head on the back of the sofa as she spoke.

"Today has been an emotional roller coaster. Soon after the school bus left the hay truck arrived. I should have known better than have Bobby Jack help me spread the hay in the stalls."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? I'll beat him to a pulp if I ever see him again."

"He tried to get romantic. I had to think quickly as to how to get out from under him."

"What did you do?"

"I pretended to have a sneezing fit. It worked after I sneezed in his face. I ran to the house and barricaded myself in the bathroom. I don't even know where he was when I left to drive to Jake's school."

"Jake told me what you told him on the way home. You let him walk home. That was wise, Emma. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and emotions."

"And then, to borrow an old phase, the dominos began to fall. Bobby Jack finally took responsibility; he admitted those babies were his. But he hasn't an adult bone in his body. He told me he hadn't had enough good times. I have no idea how he's going to provide for them.

"And then the day turned to be one I'll never forget."

"I'll always remember it too."

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course I do. You wanted to cover-up my causes with your advertising poster."

Emma giggled and moved closer to Murphy. His arm went around her shoulders. He pulled her close.

"I remember taking a good look at your car. I wondered about those decals on the back of it, but also about your car. I had seen that kind of car before. I knew it was old but it looked brand new. I was grateful you offered me a place to put my poster in your front window."

"And I remember you looked like Dale Evans did in all her western movies. Your ten-gallon hat almost covered your eyes. And you looked like a cow-girl in your vest and jeans. You brought on those names you were called, little lady, honey and missy."

"I suppose I did."

"Tell me why did you respond to my question, _where did you come from,_ by your response, _this time Modesto California_?"

"Because it was the third place I had lived since I divorced Bobby Jack. At the divorce hearing I was granted full custody of Jake. I was also granted permission to leave Oklahoma. I was given 500 dollars. Bobby Jack was supposed to pay the State back. And I was able to buy my truck. Because I was still paying for it was one of the reasons the bank wouldn't lend me any money. The other was because I didn't have a husband."

"So that's why you came into the pharmacy with a headache."

"It was and you didn't help it."

"I know. I've thought about that day. I know I was rough on you. You saw me watching you walk past the store. You had stirred up feelings I hadn't felt in a long time. It was then I remembered the horse auction would be held soon."

"And during that time, I had to convince myself and Jake that we were survivors."

"You're one gusty woman, Emma. This place had been vacant for years. And all by yourself you made this house a home."

"It scared me when I first saw it. And I was scared even more after I opened the front door. I saw a rat. Thank God it was a small one. I threw my boot at it. And for a moment I doubted my decision to move here."

"A rat can scare even a grown man, especially when you're not expecting to see one. How were you able to restore the barn, repair the gate and get the horse walking trainer working?"

"Like I told you, I worked from dawn to dusk. I put many callouses on my hands; also had many cuts and bruises. And I was determined. On my third trip to the hardware store the clerk finally asked me what I was doing. I didn't take it as being nosy as you had told me people here were; he was curious."

"I'm surprised he waited that long. The hardware store doesn't see too many ladies in the store by themselves. They only come accompanied by their husbands to pick out the right color paint."

"But after that he would always ask what I was doing now and what did I need to buy. He also started introducing me to men who came in while I was there. I met Freeman. I overheard him talking about the horse auction. I went to see what kind of horses were going to be up for auction. I had checked them out before I saw you.

"And I remember thinking, why were you at the horse auction. You blew my mind when you continued to bid on the horse and then shocked me by telling me you would board it with me."

"The horse auction is always held at the same time every year. Buying a horse was all part of my plan to help you."

"It wasn't part of my plan to be run off the road by that kid, Bandit, and end up with a concussion."

"But it gave me an excuse to come by the hospital and tell you about all the horses which had been left in your barn."

"And also to play that prank on me."

"I was only trying to help you stop being so sorry for yourself."

"It worked. After you left the room, I laughed after discovering the gown was tied properly."

"What happened next wasn't in my plans either; I was so angry seeing Bobby Jack on the porch when I came home from the hospital. I got out of the car and didn't even close the door. I was fuming mad. I was ready to send him away when the school bus stopped.

"I had to smile when Jake ran to his dad. I saw Bobby Jack pick him up and held on to him for a long time. I had never told him any of the reasons we divorced. I just couldn't tell him to leave. You met him that first morning in the barn."

"Yes I did. And as I said before, I knew immediately he was lazy and that he knew nothing about horses. He told me he was your husband. Then admitted you were divorced. It didn't bother him in the least to be a free-loader. I was happy when I learned you didn't give him any slack."

"I suppose I thought if I made his life miserable he would leave. I was almost happy when the toilet overflowed. Bobby Jack had attempted to fix it; he made it worse. But you fixed it quickly; you found his cigar which caused it to overflow. I thought asking you to stay for dinner was the only way to thank you properly."

"And then you continued to ask me to join you for dinner."

"I had to; I needed another adult to talk with. Bobby Jack never could carry on a meaningful conversation. It also irritated Bobby Jack. I hoped enough so maybe he would leave.

"When he didn't, I decided to try and live like he wasn't there. Jake and I had always played cards together; I thought he would enjoy you playing poker with us. Murphy, I saw him deal off the bottom of the deck. I pretended not to know why you asked him to step outside."

"Jake saw him do it also. He told me the night we went to that horror film together. I told him then it was up to him to be like him or not. He just told me he had no intention of being like him. He realizes he never grew up; he never held a real job."

"And now he has a real role model, you Murphy. I doubt we will ever hear from Bobby Jack."

"Jake doesn't expect anything either. Emma, it's late. We should go to bed."

The two got off the sofa; Murphy locked the front door. And Emma told him.

"When we moved here, I never shut my bedroom door. I always believed Jake slept better knowing it was open. I saw Bobby Jack sneak in and take money from my wallet. I didn't confront him. I didn't want to wake Jake.

"Tonight, we should shut it; we need some privacy."

"Emma, I'm in no rush. My request to be here in the morning was so I could be sure you felt as I did. We should wait until we are married. Something we should do soon."

"Yes we should."

"Then leave the door open; Jake's had an emotional day. He needs his sleep."

They both took their turn in the bathroom before lying together in Emma's bed. They did kiss before closing their eyes for some sleep. They slept close that night.

In the morning, Emma slipped out of bed without waking Murphy. She was preparing breakfast when he joined her in the kitchen. Again she asked.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"I'll eat them anyway you fix them. I'm really not picky, Emma."

"Jake will only eat them scrambled. I prefer them over-easy. I like to dunk my toast in the yolk. He won't wake up very early; it was very late when we went to bed."

"Then fix them your way for the two of us."

They were still sitting at the table when Jake came down. Emma prepared his scrambled eggs. His plate also contained three pieces of bacon she had kept warm in the oven and two pieces of toast. He was hungry; he ate almost in silence.

"Emma, I do need to open the pharmacy. Bessie may send the sheriff to find me if it's not open when she arrives. Come with me. Then we can go on to my house so I can pack up a few things."

The few dishes were washed before they left the farm. Murphy opened both car doors from the passenger side of the car at the same time. Emma slid towards the middle of the front seat. Jake had the back seat all to himself.

"Murphy, tell me about your car."

"Mom, the engine doesn't have any grease on it. It has the original upholstery. Did you notice the etched glass on the windows? Up front on the dashboard is an eight day clock and back here is a vase for a rose. Murphy told me everything is just like it was when it came off the showroom floor in South Bend, Indiana in 1927."

"So, you've ridden in it before?"

"I took him for a ride the day he came and asked me if he could wash it. It was the same day I gave him the job washing glasses."

"It certainly rides better than my truck even after it was repaired after that kid ran me off the road. Murphy, I don't believe I ever thanked you for looking after Jake while I was in the hospital."

"I was at the farm when he got off the bus. Margaret had him stay with her. She took him to school the two days you were there."

"I must thank her the next time we talk. Where is your home?"

"Not far from the pharmacy. It's small. I bought it after Ester died."

"I'm sure it helped to move from the memories. Margaret told me about her sudden passing. Do you know what happened?"

"I didn't need an autopsy to tell me. That kind of death is most always caused by a blood clot traveling from one's leg to their heart. Her death sucked the life out of me.

"I'm not an atheist. But I don't think of myself as a religious person. One day near the end of that first year I found myself walking by the Chapel of Gila. The door was unlocked; I went inside.

"I was struck by the beautiful interior. The ceiling is covered with large hand carved beams and logs. Unusual stained glass was in each window; they're not made of small pieces of colored glass which make a picture. They're horizontal pieces which look like tortoiseshells or marbling and are in the soft hues of blue, brown, green, yellow and some have streaks and swirls of white and cream.

"The stillness and the beauty made me pause. The eighteen inch thick walls not only keep the space cool but also keeps out the outside noise. I took a seat in one of the first pews. I did not pray; I just sat there.

"The strangest thing happened, Emma. I suddenly felt alive again. From that moment on, I began to live again. I accepted Margaret's invitation to join the group for Bridge. And now we both have that opportunity to live again."

"I agree it's a new beginning for both of us. I see we're just in time. Is that Bessie walking towards the pharmacy?"

"It is, she doesn't live far from here."

Bessie had seen the car. She commented when she saw Emma and Jake get out of it.

"Care to explain Murphy."

"Now what kind of a question is that?"

"A question to confirm all the rumors. The entire town knows Bobby Jack left; now it's waiting for confirmation that you two have admitted you're in love."

"You can confirm the rumor."

"Is there going to be a wedding?"

"Of course there is. We both know it's the proper thing to do."

"Murphy, you do realize many in the town will want to attend?"

"She's right, Murphy. We can still keep the ceremony simple."

"Margaret and I can plan a big reception. Give us a date as soon as possible."

"We will. Murphy's going to his house to pack his things. We came along for the ride."

"And I'll come back and fill any prescriptions which are waiting. Since today's Saturday, I don't expect many."

With those words, the three of them returned to the car and Murphy proceeded to his home. It was a couple of blocks from Main Street.

Murphy parked his car in front of this small house with its roof extending to the edge of the sidewalk. The shutters on the sides of the windows and the door frame were painted a burnt-brick red. Two planters with bushy green foliage were under the windows. The front door was painted white.

"This is one of the many old homes around here which has been modernized without losing their charm. It's small but I don't mind. I do have an extra bedroom for when Nancy and Murphy visit."

"Does Nancy know about me?"

"I had to tell her. She's exactly like her mom was; she can sense things from my voice. She's happy for me. I call her after we set a date."

Emma and Jake followed Murphy inside. Jake exclaimed after seeing the immaculate interior.

"Murphy, do you have a maid?"

"No, son, it's the way I like things. It's a habit which comes from being a pharmacist. All the medicine bottles on my shelves must be in perfect order with their labels facing out so I can read them easily.

"You can both look at my daughter's room and the kitchen while I pack. Emma, please check the refrigerator; I don't want to leave anything which can spoil."

Emma didn't find anything there. She turned the thermoset to a warmer setting so it wouldn't use as much electricity.

Murphy locked the front door and they returned to the pharmacy. Murphy would return another day to get all the non-perishable food items.


	4. Already a Family

Already a Family

When Murphy turned on to Main Street, cars already lined both sides of it.

"Looks like we weren't the only early risers today."

"It seems that way, Emma. I see no one has parked by my tree."

"Do people really park there? Don't they know you paid for that spot?"

"Town people do; but visitors don't. I'm not mean Emma; I don't go out and chase them away."

"I wondered what you did."

They both laughed as Murphy parked the car. Everyone got out. And immediately upon entering the pharmacy, they heard Bessie from the preparation area.

"Only two prescriptions came across your Fax Machine while you were gone. They're both for Penicillin. It shouldn't take you long to fill them."

"No it shouldn't."

While Murphy filled the prescriptions, Emma and Jake meandered through the store. Jake stopped at the magazine rack. He selected a magazine he liked and was still reading it when Murphy found him.

"Jake, you can bring the magazine you're reading with you."

"You'll buy it for me?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"When Mom told me we were broke, I had to stop buying them."

"Jake, things are different now. And the one you are reading is not a comic book."

"I know, it's a magazine for kids who like history. I also like National Geographic Kids; the school library has it."

Emma was listening to their conversation.

"Jake, I never knew you liked either subject."

"I never thought to tell you."

"You know, Emma, we could get him a subscription to both. Subscriptions are much cheaper than buying them monthly."

"Mom, I would really like subscriptions. That way I will get mine before the school does. And I will get the summer issues. And over the summer, the school is putting in a computer lab."

"I know you will like them. Murphy, the first thing he told about the school was the fact it didn't have one."

"Eunice is so small it was probably at the end of the State's list to get them. I'm sure, over time, every business and home will have one. I'm still getting use to a Fax Machine."

"I'm surprised. Didn't you tell me you were pursuing other interests besides your pharmacy work?"

"I did. And I also told you, those things like learning French, writing a Chili cookbook and reading the letters of Stonewall Jackson, didn't keep me young."

"I remember the rest. You told me you needed something to put the heart back into you. And I responded, like lovin someone."

"And you didn't see me watch you walk away with my horse. I knew then I was falling in love with you."

"I didn't have clue you were. Murphy, we should stop for groceries while we're in town."

"And raise more eyebrows."

"I suppose we will; I don't care."

"Neither do I."

"And I'll stay in the car and read my magazine. It has an article on the Second World War."

Again his mom had a response. "You've gotten that far; I never got that far either time I studied American History. The last thing I did was memorize the Gettysburg Address."

"We didn't spend much time on the colonies. Mr. Lacy thought we knew enough about them because every school teaches something about the Indians and the Colonists starting in kindergarten.

"We did take a test on that time; everyone passed. He started with the Boston Tea Party. We learned all about taxation without representation."

"I'm happy you like both subjects. We need to go on to the grocery store before it really becomes crowded."

This new family left the pharmacy. Murphy was able to find a parking place near the grocery store.

So without Jake, the couple went into the grocery store. It was busy but Murphy was able to procure a shopping cart. And yes they did raise eyebrows; but many spoke words of congratulations.

From Margaret they heard. "I knew you were more than friends since the Bingo Game."

And from Coverly they heard. "I knew the night of the dance."

"Please don't bring that up, Freeman. I was so embarrassed."

"Why not, it's true. Why else would Murph have danced with Bobby Jack?"

"He's right Emma. I wasn't about to let him near you again."

And from the clerk at city hall who helped Emma get a business license they heard.

"Emma, I knew you were listening to Murphy and Jessie discuss his parking tickets. You were smiling and were trying hard not to laugh. I thought then you liked him. And then I heard he was having dinner with you often. Today you both look like you could break into song."

"What song, Tillie?"

"For Emma maybe, _I'm in love with a Wonderful Guy_. And yours Murphy would be, _At Last_. You deserve another woman to love."

"We appreciate all your kind comments. We have shopping to do. Jake is waiting for us in the car. We'll see all of you again real soon at our wedding."

Margaret spoke for all of them. "We'll be there."

Murphy and Emma proceeded to do their shopping. Murphy reminded her.

"You don't need to be looking only for sale items or the cheaper cuts of meat. In fact I'm going to put three prime steaks in our cart. I can grill them on the outside grill. We can grill some onions and peppers to go with them."

"And I can make some potato salad. And then we can eat out on the picnic table."

"Sounds like we have a plan."

The look-alike married couple moved away from the meat department. Murphy asked.

"Can you think of anything else we need to buy?"

"I hope not, the cart is already full."

"Then let's let's get in line to check-out."

The checkout clerk didn't comment about seeing them together. If she had, she may have mentioned they acted like they had been married for years.

Once their groceries were in bags all the groceries didn't fit in the cart anymore. Murphy had to carry one.

When they arrived at the car he commented.

"Now I need to fit all our grocery bags in the car. Jake you need to get out and sit beside your mother."

Even with the extra room, Jake still had a half-filled bag on the floor between his legs.

When they arrived home, everyone helped carry the groceries to the kitchen. Murphy helped Emma put them away. She fixed them a small meal to quell their appetites until they would have their steak dinner.

Never once that night did their conversation drift to the picnic Bobby Jack had arranged and invited the whole town to come to. The sun was low in the sky by the time they finished eating. And Emma told Murphy.

"Jake and I can wash and dry the dishes. You need to take your horse ride. He needs his exercise."

"I suppose he does; I won't go far."

He gave her a parting kiss. Emma knew she had the right guy in her life. Now she was anxious to be married.

The sun had almost slipped beneath the horizon by the time Murphy returned. The kitchen table had been prepared for a game of matchstick poker.

After Murphy dealt the cards, they heard Jake. "I hope you didn't deal mom a winning hand."

"I don't think I did. She doesn't look like she has a good hand."

"And I'm not telling. I'll raise you a matchstick."

Emma did win that round; they played many more. Each won more than one game.

"It's almost midnight. Tomorrow's another day. We should get to bed. Jake, you can go up first."

And like last night, he kissed his mom and Murphy received a hug. Emma gathered the cards and put the matchsticks back in their box.

"Maybe tomorrow night, we'll play something different."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Have you ever played Yahtzee?"

"I've heard about it but have never played it. I'm up to a challenge."

"I never bought the adult game. We still use the junior game; it uses Disney characters. Jake enjoys it because he usually beats me."

"He'll probably beat me until I learn the game. Let me lockup while you get ready for bed."

Once again they deferred their lovin until they were married. Like last night they slept close. In the morning, they were woke by a truck's engine.

"That's Albert; he always arrives at the crack of dawn. He's a good worker; he knows how to care for the horses. I can devote my time to training. I still can't believe how many owners have trusted me to do so."

"Many have stopped in the pharmacy to ask direction to your farm. They usually preface their question with where is the farm with the excellent horse trainer. Your reputation for being excellent seems to be well known all around this area."

"And I have you to thank. You told me at the hospital you had spread the word."

"And I was happy to; after all I watched you train mine. By the way I finally have a name for him."

"What did you choose?"

"Duke of Orleans."

"How did you come up with that name?"

"Well, Duke was John Wayne's nickname. I add Orleans to make it sound French."

"A word you learned from your correspondence course."

"That's right. I stopped all those things Emma, except for the Chili Cookbook, after I came a-courting. It's almost ready to be published."

"And I was like a horse with blinders on; I didn't recognize any of the signals you gave that you were doing just that. I look back and think I almost missed my second chance at love. You were right to throw me out of the pharmacy. But I was scared and timid."

"I knew you were; that's why I helped you. And now were both in love for the last time. And we better get started on planning our wedding."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, it's a good day to start."


	5. Wedding Plans

Wedding Plans

Early that Sunday morning, Albert arrived to tend to the horses. They needed care regardless of the day of the week.

Murphy didn't open the pharmacy that day. In fact none of the shops would open. All of them observed Sunday as a day of rest. The hospital pharmacy would dispense enough medicine until the patient could have their prescription filled on Monday.

And the couple didn't wake until sunlight came into the bedroom window. Emma shielded her eyes with her hand.

"Murphy, what time is it?"

He fumbled for his watch on the bedside table, almost knocking it on the floor. And then he needed to focus his eyes on it to read the small numbers.

"It's seven o'clock."

"Goodness, I haven't slept that late in years. Now I know why my bladder is about to bust. I better hurry to the bathroom."

When she finished in the bathroom, she returned to the bedroom to finish dressing. She found Murphy staring at the wall behind their bed. There Emma had placed the multiple awards she had won at horse competitions.

"Emma, may I suggest we do some redecorating. I know you're very proud of your achievements."

"We can take them down. I needed them to give me inspiration I could really be a horse trainer."

"I have an idea. Emma, we should find a way to display them in the barn. Don't most people looking for a place to board a horse for training look at the barn?"

"Yes, they do."

"There must be a place near the entrance where I could place a good size bulletin board. We'll look later. Today I want us to drive out to the Chapel of Gila."

"Is that where you want us to marry?"

"It is. I know the last service is at nine o'clock. If we arrive by ten we should be able to speak with the priest."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's been in the pharmacy on several occasions. His name is Juan Gonzalez. His parishioners call him Father Juan. The chapel's not far from town."

"And I'll go down and prepare breakfast. You may need to wake Jake."

"I'll check on him."

Murphy found Jake sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Good morning, Son. Your mom went down to prepare our breakfast. Come down when you're dressed."

Jake wasn't really awake all the way, he nodded his response. And Murphy joined Emma in the kitchen. She was frying bacon. Six eggs were in a bowl; four were to be fried for herself and Murphy. The other two Emma would scramble for Jake.

"Murphy, do you remember where we put the four jars of jam and jelly we bought yesterday."

"I do. I'll put them on the table. They will be good with our toast."

When the eggs were ready everyone took their seat. All four of them were hungry; there was very little conversation, only eating.

"Jake, are you full? I noticed you had three pieces of toast."

"I am, Mom."

"Do you mind being left alone this morning?"

"No, I have my magazines to read. Where are you going?"

"To visit a chapel and ask if we can be married there."

"Jake, it's not far. We shouldn't be gone long." Murphy told him.

Jake left the table for the sofa in the living room by the lamp he had glued back together; it still worked properly. He sat there to read his magazines.

Murphy and Emma hurried to wash the dishes before getting ready to leave for the chapel. Jake barely looked up when they couple left the house. Murphy did close both doors.

"He's growing up Emma."

"I know. I think he's matured since Bobby Jack left."

"What he experienced with him helped immensely."

Always a gentleman, Murphy opened the car door for his future wife. They rode the short distance to the chapel with eager anticipation.

"I see we timed our arrival perfectly."

"I think he's looking in our direction."

"My car is a dead giveaway as to who has arrived."

Murphy was correct. Father Juan shook the hand of the last parishioner. He walked away and the priest smiled as they came closer.

"I heard, Murphy."

"Yes, it's true. Emma and I wish to marry."

"I'm honored you picked my chapel."

"You know the reason. We don't want anything but a basic ceremony."

"Almost like a Justice of Peace wedding ceremony."

"That's right."

"I'd be delighted. Do you have a date chosen?"

"I wanted to speak with you before we selected one."

"Father, is next Saturday available?"

"It is, Emma. What time?"

"Four o'clock. The people will have time to get ready after completing all their usual Saturday activities."

"I know you both are familiar with the ceremony; come here around three-thirty so you can sign the papers."

"Thank you, Juan. We'll be here at that time."

The priest watched a very happy couple walk away. Murphy never knew but he had been praying for him to marry again. And he also knew about Bobby Jack and the twins.

He, like Emma did, prayed that God would look after them. He also thanked God that Jake now had a real dad. He was looking forward to conducting their marriage ceremony next Saturday.

As Murphy drove away he asked. "Are you going to buy a new dress?"

"I'd like to. The only fancy dress I have is the white one I wore to the benefit dance. It may remind our guests about you and Bobby Jack fighting over me. Besides it's an off the shoulder dress which I don't think is appropriate for a wedding."

"In the morning, you can come with me to the pharmacy. Then you'll be there when the shops open at ten."

"Good idea, Jake will have already left for school."

When they arrived home they found Jake still reading his magazines. He barely acknowledged them when they walked in the door. Murphy helped Emma prepare lunch.

It was nothing fancy. Murphy stirred the tomato soup while Emma made their sandwiches.

After they ate, the dishes were washed and dried. Then they joined Jake in the living room. Murphy turned on the television and discovered his favorite baseball teams were playing, the California Angels and the San Diego Padres.

Jake stopped reading his magazine; all three of them sat on the sofa and watched the game. This was a hitter's game; a lot of runs were scored. It was tied going into the ninth inning.

It was an exciting finish. The game was won by the San Diego Padres when their star player hit a home-run after he already had two strikes on him.

"I like ballgames like this. A pitcher's duel is boring."

"Jake, I agree with you."

"It was an exciting game. I'll let you two discuss the game. I need to start dinner. I like to slow cook the meat for stew."

Murphy would help her later by peeling the potatoes, cutting them in small pieces and doing the same with the carrots.

And after dinner they played the Disney version of Yahtzee. Murphy was a quick learner but Jake still won most of the games. Since tomorrow was a school day they finished the last game around nine o'clock. Jake willingly left them to go to bed.

It was much later when the happy couple went to bed. They had discussed all the things they would be doing to help make the week pass quicker.

In the morning after Jake left for school, Murphy drove them into town. And like the other day, Bessie arrived as Murphy parked his car by the tree in front of the pharmacy.

"Emma, are you here to do some shopping?"

"Yes, I need a dress for the wedding. And I don't know what kind."

"I'm sure you'll find the perfect one."

"I hope so."

The three of them entered the pharmacy. Murphy went directly to the preparation room.

"I see I'll be busy, Emma."

"Why?"

"The doctors have already been seeing people; I have several prescriptions to fill."

"Then you do need to fill them. I'll browse your merchandise while I wait for the stores to open."

Emma looked at her watch pinned to her blouse several times. Finally it was ten o'clock.

"Murphy, I'm leaving now."

"Be sure to buy what you want. Don't look at the price tag."

"I won't."

Murphy watched her leave the store. Then immediately began to fill the next prescription.

The shopping district wasn't far from the pharmacy. Her walk took her by the movie theater and the Dance Hall. She also passed the men's store. She couldn't help but pause and remember what had occurred there.

Bobby Jack had insisted on buying Jake an expensive cowboy hat. Murphy happened to be there; he was insisting on buying what he had called, _his shirt._ And Bobby Jack was trying to bend Jake's cowboy hat to make it fit better.

Luckily no one was on the sidewalk with Emma. She laughed out loud as she remembered Murphy's speech as to how to wear a cowboy hat.

Emma continued to smile as she walked on. She paused in front of the display window of another department store. This one had one section devoted to women's clothes. She didn't see anything which she liked. She knew the proprietor; she felt sure she would find a dress for the wedding. A little bell announced her presence. The shop's owner greeted her.

"I was wondering if you might visit my store soon."

"Hello Doris, then you know I'm looking for a wedding dress."

"I do. Do you have anything in mind?"

"A simple yet sophisticated one appropriate for an afternoon wedding."

"Emma, in my recent shipment of square dance dresses there was one I thought could be worn for a special event. I even placed it on the rack with other party dresses. Let's go have a look at it."

Doris found it immediately. She took it from the rack and held it at arm's length so Emma could have a good look at it."

"Oh my, it's gorgeous. You're right, Doris, it's perfect as a wedding dress. I love the boat neckline. It's not too broad; my shoulders would still be covered. The small cap sleeves are the perfect length.

"I love the design of the upper part of the bodice especially that single strip of eyelet lace. And the skirt doesn't look real full. I really like the embellishments along its bottom. The cord trim design reminds me of Christmas tree garland. Then it's finished with that wide flat lace sewn on the very edge of the skirt."

"Do you like the color?"

"I do. Its blend of beige and yellow is another thing which makes it a perfect wedding dress."

"Then you should try it on. Go into the dressing and get undressed. I'll bring a slightly full half-slip for you to wear with it."

Emma wasn't wearing jeans and boots. She had on conventional pants, a plain blouse and shoes. They were easy to remove.

Emma put on the half-slip as Doris removed the dress from its hanger. She pulled down the nylon zipper and held it for Emma to step into as she found the sleeve openings. Then Doris slowly slid the zipper closed.

"It's as beautiful on you as I thought it would be. It's like it had your name on it."

"I never expected to find my dress so soon. Murphy's going to be surprised when I return to the pharmacy before eleven o'clock."

"I'll place it in a brown paper dress bag."

"You know we're not a conventional engaged couple. He'll see it before we go to the church."

"I know but you can keep him in suspense until Saturday afternoon. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, shoes and some lingerie."

Doris had a comfortable pair of off-white shoes with a two inch heel. And Emma bought lingerie for their wedding night and two everyday gowns, a terrycloth bathrobe to wear after her shower and some new undergarments.

She left the department store a very happy lady. Murphy was watching for her to return.

"I see you were successful."

"And Emma you don't have to worry about Murphy asking to see your purchases."

"Why's that Albert."

"You're needed on the ranch. A man stopped to inquire about your services. He told me he had some errands to do and would stop again after he finished. So I need to drive you and your purchases home."

Murphy had come from the preparation area; he slipped his arm around Emma's waist; he kissed her temple. "And I'll be home early to ride Duke."

"And I'll be watching for you like I always did."

They went their separate ways after a lingering kiss. And Emma smiled the entire way back to the ranch. Emma met with the man and his horse would be delivered tomorrow.

Emma now knew she would stay busy with a new horse to train. And Murphy had a lot of stock delivered. Putting everything where it belonged and filling many prescriptions would keep him busy.

On Wednesday morning Bessie didn't arrive at the pharmacy until eleven o'clock. Murphy knew she was with Margaret. They were visiting the bakery and the florist. The ladies had decided on bouquets of mixed pastel flowers for each flower stand near the altar floor and a small bouquet for Emma to carry.

And at the bakery they had chosen a three layer wedding cake with white roses on the edge of each layer. And instead of the usual Bride and Groom figures on the top layer, it had a pair of pretty wedding bells. They had found the perfect one.

They knew Emma wasn't a fancy person. This wedding cake topper wasn't fancy. The bells were trimmed with tiny rhinestones on their edges. A small but perfectly tied bowed held them together.

Margaret's husband, Werner, found them there with news of his own.

"Margaret, you or Bessie need to tell Murphy all the men in our Bridge group have contributed to paying for a two night stay at Casa Sonoma for their honeymoon."

"Bessie will when she returns to the pharmacy. We've finished arranging their wedding and reception."

"I'm sure Murphy and Emma will be pleased. Bessie, come with us. I'll drop you off at the pharmacy."

Bessie first words to Murphy were. "I have a surprise for you and Emma."

"You do?"

"Yes, you and Emma will be spending two nights at Casa Sonoma complements of your Bridge group."

"I'm not really surprised. Emma will be. She'll be concerned about Jake."

"Tell her not to worry; he'll be staying with Werner and Margaret. One of them will take him to school on Monday."

"I will. We both owe you and Margaret a big thank you for arranging a reception."

"Now you know we're both more than pleased to have arranged everything."

Bessie watched Murphy go up to prepare the prescriptions which had come across his Fax Machine. His smile couldn't have been broader. She held a similar smile. She was extremely happy her employer and dear friend had found the perfect woman to marry.

Because the couple stayed busy, Friday seemed to have arrived quicker than normal. That evening they played games until midnight. Neither Emma nor Murphy woke early on their wedding day.

Albert had arrived earlier than usual. He wanted to have enough time to get clean-up for the wedding. He had driven quietly unto the property so as not to wake them.

And Emma prepared a brunch. In addition to bacon and eggs, she made a small coffee cake and batter for waffles. Both were appreciated.

"Mom, these waffles were really good. You haven't made them in a long time."

"I know. I'm glad you liked them."

"The coffee cake was exceptional too. I rarely made one; it would go stale before I could eat all of it."

"That's why I learned how to cut the recipe in half. You should eat the last piece. We won't be back here for two days."

Murphy accommodated his soon to be wife and then helped with the dishes and put the waffle maker back in the cabinet. Emma sent Jake upstairs to get ready for the wedding.


	6. The Wedding

The Wedding

It was almost two o'clock when Murphy and Emma left the kitchen for their living room. They sat close on the sofa there. Murphy had his arm around Emma's shoulders. And she leaned into him. They hadn't been sitting very long when they both heard the shower water stop.

"Murphy, I'll go next. I want to check on Jake. I'll send him down to keep you company while I shower."

"You want to be sure he's dressed properly."

"Yes, I want to be sure he's wearing his suit. Boy's his age don't like to wear them."

"Send him down after you have inspected him."

"Mom, the drill sergeant, will do just that and then I'll inspect you."

They both laughed as Emma climbed the stairs. In a few minutes Jake came down.

"Did you pass your mother's inspection?"

"She said I dressed-up nicely."

"You do look sharp Jake, but I want to change one thing. I want you to wear a string tie like the one I'll be wearing."

"I'd love to Murphy. This clip-on-tie is for children, I'm almost a teenager."

"I know. This is almost identical to the one I'll be wearing; its strings are shorter and the sliver clip is smaller."

Jake happily removed the clip-on-tie and threw it on the coffee table. Murphy put the black shoelace type strings around his neck, under the collar of his shirt, and then pulled up the silver ornament to just under his neck.

"Now you really fit in with everyone. I think your mom will like it too. And I think she's out of the shower; I need to take mine."

"And I'll sit here and read my magazine."

Murphy found Emma about to put on her wedding dress.

"You're just in time. I need you to pull up the zipper. I'll place my hands on my waist and push on the material to make it easier for you to zip."

Murphy discovered he had no difficulty closing the zipper. He pressed the tiny piece of plastic down until it was even with the zipper. Then his arms went around her and he drew her close.

"Your dress is really lovely. It's perfect for our wedding."

"And it wasn't sent to the store marked as a wedding dress. It was in a new shipment of square dance clothes. Doris thought it was perfect as my wedding dress. And the moment I saw it, I knew it was for me."

"And I'm sure you will receive a multitude of complements. Now I need to get ready."

"And I'll go downstairs to wait for you."

Jake may have noticed her dress, but he was too excited about his new tie.

"Do you like my string tie? Murphy bought it for me."

"That was nice of him."

"I thanked him. Many of the eighth and ninth graders already wear them to school some times. Now I'll have one to wear next year. Murphy's wearing one just like it."

Emma now knew she had gotten her wish. Murphy would be dressed exactly as he was the evening when he played the fiddle for the town people.

If anyone had asked Emma when she was first attracted to Murphy she would tell them it was that evening. She had really liked the fact he had taken time to talk with Jake.

And now the man who had touched her heart that evening was walking down the stairs. He was carrying his suit coat.

"Murphy, this may surprise you. When I saw you playing the fiddle wearing your outfit, I remember smiling. You looked so handsome. Jake smiled too. It was probably the happiest he had been since we came here. I couldn't even finish my ice cream cone; my stomach felt funny."

"I'm flattered to think an outfit was a turn-on for your feelings."

"I can't explain it. It just was."

"Jake, it's time to leave."

Jake heard Murphy. He immediately rose from the sofa. He too was anxious for them to marry. All of them hurried to the car. Once again Murphy opened both doors to his car for them. And after getting in the driver's side he told Jake.

"We're going to be early; your mother and I need to sign some papers with Father Juan. I'm sure Mr. Werner and my son-in-law, Adam will already be at the church. You can wait with them until it's time to enter the church."

"Do you think Mr. Werner's nephew will be with him?"

"I'm sure he will be. My four year old grandson will be with his dad. He's a friendly young boy who he has a habit of wandering away from his parents. You can help his dad watch him. I'm sure Nancy will be helping Margaret and Bessie with all the last minute preparations for our wedding reception. You will really be needed there."

"I like being needed."

And Jake had his opportunity to be needed. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the chapel were Werner, his nephew Johnny and Adam with his son Murphy.

The two men greeted Murphy. Werner greeted him with a friendly slap on the back. "You look as happy as I expected you to look on this your wedding day."

"You're very kind, Werner."

And Adam his son-in-law gave him a fatherly hug. Murphy had always treated him as the son he and Ester never had. He also saw Emma.

"Murphy, please introduce me to your beautiful Bride."

"Of course I will."

Emma blushed; she never thought of herself as beautiful.

"Adam, please meet my future wife, Emma."

Adam held Emma's hand with both of his. "It's a real privilege to meet the woman who touched Murphy's heart."

"It was mutual Adam after he knocked some sense in me. Like I told Murphy, I was like a horse with blinders on. He helped me remove those blinders. We both found love which will last a lifetime."

"Yes, you have. Son, stop pulling on my trousers. He wants to meet you."

"I want to meet him."

"Murphy this is the lady who's marrying your Grandpa today."

He wasn't a bit shy. "Hi Grandma, you're pretty."

"Yes she is Murphy. You stay with daddy and be real quiet in the church while we get married."

"I can be quiet, Grandpa."

"I know you can. Emma, we need to meet Father Juan in his office."

The couple walked away with a skip to their walk; they were extremely happy their time to be married had finally arrived.

A bell attached to the door announced their presence. Father Juan had an immediate comment.

"You are both gushing with happiness. I can't imagine how you will look when you are officially married."

"We are happy. And so is Jake."

"Murphy's right. He's had a father-son relationship with Murphy almost since we met him outside the dance hall on Main Street. He's happy we're making it official."

"Then let me tell you about the official paperwork. Emma, the State of Arizona will need to know the date and place of your divorce."

"We were divorced at the courthouse in Tulsa on April twenty-third 1983."

"And you've lived here about seven months."

"Yes and so much happened in those months."

"As a man of God, I must tell you it was all according to God's plan. As per your wishes, I will keep the ceremony simple. There are only four required parts.

"First is being sure there is no reason you shouldn't marry. Second is the commitment to faithfulness. Third is making a solemn vow. And the last is my pronouncement you are officially husband and wife.

"And I know all the town's people will applaud. You can walk out to their applause. I will have the marriage certificate at the front door. You both need to sign it along with you designated witnesses before you leave for the reception. Do you have any questions?"

"I believe I speak for Emma. We don't. We're anxious to be married."

Father Juan saw Emma smile. He continued with instructions.

"Murphy you can wait here. I'll walk Emma to the Bride's Room; its entrance is on the side the church."

"We'll meet at the altar, Murphy. Our time to be married has finally come."

"I can't wait to take our vows."

"I can't either darling."

Murphy watched her walk away and waited for Juan to return.

When he did return, Juan told him. "The church is how I expected; it's full, people are standing. I told Emma to try not to notice them. She told me her eyes would be on you."

"And mine will be on her."

He left Murphy for a few minutes. He entered the sacristy to dress for the service. When Murphy saw him again, he was wearing a white robe. It had a plain cross with two wedding rings hooked together embroidered on its front.

The couple wasn't exchanging rings. Emma had told Murphy she couldn't wear one while she trained the horses. She was afraid she would lose it because she was always taking it off so often.

Murphy had told Emma something similar. He would be always taking his off so it wouldn't come in contact with some of the chemicals he used to make rubbing compounds. Some could tarnish a gold ring and others could actually destroy it.

And they had each told the other. _I don't need a ring to remind me I'm married._ And Father Juan had told them they weren't necessary.

Now Father Juan asked. "Are you ready to meet your Bride at the altar?"

"More than ready."

"Then follow me."

The only way for them to enter the front of the church was through the sacristy. Juan opened the door slowly. He heard the mass of people get quiet.

Emma was pacing around this small Bride's room. Suddenly she noticed she could no longer hear peoples' voices. She opened its door and heard the bell which announced to the congregation the priest was about to enter and they should stand.

The congregation also knew it was appropriate to turn and face the rear of the church. Those in the very back saw Emma take her place at the end of the aisle. Doris was there to hand Emma her bouquet.

She whispered. "You look gorgeous."

And Emma saw Juan nod. She walked down the aisle as if she was keeping step to a wedding song. She stopped close to where Juan and Murphy were standing.

"Murphy, you may take your place on Emma's right."

After he was in place, Juan continued.

"Welcome to all of you to the Chapel of Gila. It gives me great joy to conduct the Ceremony of Marriage for Murphy and Emma.

"I was no different from many of you; my heart ached at the sudden passing of Ester. It also swelled with pride as I witnessed the time and space you gave Murphy to deal with his grief.

"Emma came to Eunice to get a new start in life; though her will, determination and hard work she turned an abandoned house into a home for her and her son Jake. And then she turned her attention to the barn and everything which was needed to board and train horses.

"She didn't know her timing was perfect for finding something else. Murphy had come from under his yoke of grief. He was having the time of his life as he accepted the many offers of playing Bridge or having dinner with one of the many single older women in our town.

"I've been told that after their first two cordial meetings, they began to spare with each other. But that changed when Murphy bought a horse specifically for boarding it with Emma for her to train. And a one-sided courtship began. The sudden arrival of Emma's ex-husband actually helped the relationship.

"Emma used Murphy as a buffer; she began to ask Murphy to dinner. He happily complied. I'm sure Murphy had words with Bobby Jack at some point. It didn't matter. Months ago he had fathered twin boys. The young mother's sudden appearance with them caused him to leave. The door was now wide opened for Murphy.

"I don't know the story as to how they came to admit their love for each other. I only believe their love is strong. I knew immediately when they came and asked me to perform their Wedding Ceremony. And so I begin.

"Even though I already know the answer, I'm required to ask. Is there anyone here who knows of any reason they should not wed; speak now or not ever."

Father Juan heard a loud "NO" from the people gathered. And he heard the same from the couple, when they were asked the same question.

"I will continue with their Declarations of Consent."

"Emma, will you have this man to be your husband; to live in the covenant of marriage; to love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful one to him as long as you both shall live?"

Emma responded loudly. "I will."

"Murphy, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live in the covenant of marriage; to love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful one to her as long as you both shall live?"

Murphy's response was just as loud. "I will."

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

This standing room only gathering of town people responded with a forceful. "We will."

"And now the couple will make their solemn vow.

"Murphy, take hold of Emma's right hand and repeat after me."

Those in attendance barely heard Father Juan; they only heard Murphy.

"In the name of God, I Murphy take you Emma to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"Emma, it's your turn."

She knew exactly what to do. After taking hold of Murphy's right hand she repeated the same vow.

"In the name of God, I Emma take you Murphy to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"Friends, there is only one thing left to do. It is with great pride I pronounce they are now husband and wife. May they so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace."

Father Juan barely concluded the last phrase before the applause began. He led the over-joyed couple down the aisle and outside.

The couple and their witnesses, Margaret and Werner, signed their marriage certificate. Then the couple hurried to their car. They would greet everyone at the reception.


	7. Reception and Honeymoon

Reception and Honeymoon

The Elks Hall was the couple's destination as they left the chapel. Margaret and Bessie had overseen the transformation of this hall into a place for their Wedding Reception.

All the Bingo equipment and many of the tables had been stored. The chairs remained; most were placed around the periphery of the room. A couple of tables were used for food. Each had an assortment of small cocktail sandwiches, cut up fruit, nuts, pieces of chocolate candy and potato chips. In the center of each table was a large punch bowl filled with a non-alcoholic fruit punch.

At the fair end of the room, the quartet of a Bass player, a drummer, a fiddler and a piano player had been warming up while the ceremony was taking place.

Margaret, Werner and Bessie had both sat in the very back of the chapel. They along with Johnny and Jake followed Murphy and Emma out of the church.

Werner had parked his car near the entrance; they hurried to it. He followed Murphy and Emma to the Elks Hall. They entered it with the Bride and Groom.

As much as the coupe wanted to celebrate with their friends, they were already anxious to leave. They had waited long enough to share relations.

Margaret wasn't naïve to their thoughts. She offered reassuring words.

"I'm sure your guests will be here shortly."

"So, you can tell we're anxious to leave."

Margaret smiled. "Yes, and I just heard several car doors shut; your first guests have arrived."

The couple took their place just inside the door. They thanked each and every one for attending their wedding and responded kindly to their words for a happy marriage.

Margaret and Bessie were nearby to direct everyone to the food table. The quartet was playing quiet music. The leader had been given instructions. They would play for twenty minutes before a drum roll would get everyone's attention.

When Margaret heard it, she spoke to the couple.

"Murphy and Emma, your presence is needed in the center of the dance floor."

They hurried there; they knew they were one step closer to leaving. The leader of the quartet spoke.

"This is a special arrangement of the perfect song for your first dance. I was told Tillie thought it most appropriate for you."

The couple smiled; they knew they would be dancing to the Song, _At Last._ They didn't need to be told to assume the dance position. The quartet would play the music to this soul-filled song as if it was a soliloquy expressing the love the couple had found "at last".

Murphy didn't circle them around the room; the beat of the music was slow and mellow. He held Emma close and remained almost stationary as they took tiny steps as they moved in a small circle. And as the music ended you could hear them sing the last words.

"You are mine, at last."

And they kissed their first kiss as husband and wife. And then the quartet played music for all the guests; they danced and laughed and everyone had a great time. Even Jake danced with his mom. Another drum roll got everyone's attention. And the quartet's leader gave directions.

"Please turn and face the table which now has the couple's Wedding Cake."

The couple didn't need to be told; they hurried and stood behind the table. Murphy immediately picked up the knife with the pearl handle. And Emma placed her hand on his. They heard another drum roll. They immediately sliced the cake; they didn't hesitate to make another cut into the cake.

Margaret was there with a cake server to remove the piece of cake and Bessie was there with a plate and two forks.

She also made them laugh. "Don't choke eating it too fast. Everyone knows you're anxious to leave."

They were polite. They fed each other a small bite in the customary wedding way. They entwined arms and fed the other.

And soon the quartet began to play "At Last" again. This time the words meant, at last they could truly be husband and wife and share all the pleasures of marriage. Emma and Jake had already spoken. She knew he would be well cared for.

They acknowledged their guests with these words from Murphy. "Emma and I thank you for sharing this special with day with us."

The guests applauded them as they exited the Elks Hall.

Murphy laughed when he saw the tin cans attached to his car's rear bumper.

"Emma, we're going to make some noise driving through town."

"I see we are."

And they both heard Jake and Johnny giggle. And the couple laughed. They hurried to the car.

They were in such a hurry to leave Emma opened the car door herself and slid into the front seat. She would get closer to him as soon as Murphy drove away.

"I'm anxious to see our accommodations. I've been told this place is beautiful."

"It is. It's not far. We should be there in about ten minutes."

The road to Casa Sonoma was paved. It wandered among the giant cacti and those beautiful bright colored streaked enormous pieces of rock. One of the hotel's staff stood watch at the road leading to the hotel. He stopped Murphy and spoke to him.

"Your casa is waiting for you Mister Jones; straight ahead on your right."

"Thank you."

They hadn't traveled very far when they both saw another attendant. He directed them to a parking spot in front of a small two-story house. Murphy immediately got out and hurried to help his Bride from the car.

"Murphy, this is charming. And all these flowers are gorgeous."

"I bet the view from the rear of the house is spectacular as well."

"It is Mr. Jones. Follow me inside."

The rustic wooden door to their casa opened into a large room. This room was furnished with a small sofa which was placed in front of a fireplace.

"Murphy, we can snuggle on the sofa and enjoy the fire until it burns out. I imagine it gets rather cool in the evening after the sun sets."

"It does Mrs. Jones."

Emma squeezed Murphy's hand, a sign she loved hearing her new name.

"As you see, you also have a small kitchen. The refrigerator is filled with drinks. And the small pantry has an assortment of snack foods.

"All of your meals come from the main kitchen. I'm sure you hardly ate anything at your reception."

"You're right about that." Murphy informed him.

"When you're ready for your meal, just pick up the phone and dial seven. Now let me show you your bedroom."

A short flight of stairs had them in this spacious bedroom. They were both drawn to the large window. They had a spectacular view of the Arizona landscape.

"We can go out on the balcony for an even better view."

The attendant opened a small door and allowed the couple to exit.

"Your casa faces southwest. You can see our spectacular sunsets from here. And you have this two person chair to sit in while you do."

"Young man, Emma and I are really going to enjoy our stay. Please pass our complement on to the manager."

"I will. I leave you now to enjoy your temporary home. If you need anything, dial one and the front desk clerk will answer."

The attendant may have been a young man but he was old enough to recognize true love. He was still smiling when he arrived at the office. He immediately passed on Murphy's complement to the manager. He was a friend of Werner; he had told him the story of Murphy and Emma's unusual courtship. He wasn't surprised that his employee had recognized their extraordinary love for each other.

Meanwhile, the couple had decided they needed something to eat before they shared their marital bed. It only took the kitchen a few minutes to deliver their meal. And they ate quickly. They set the empty plates outside the door. Murphy locked it and followed Emma to the bedroom.

Murphy lowered the zipper on Emma's dress. She pulled her arms from the sleeve openings and let the top fall to her waist. She held it to step out of the dress's skirt. She found a hanger in the room's small closet and hung her dress there.

Murphy had done likewise with his suit trousers and jacket. His shirt wasn't hung up; he placed it into the dirty clothes bag the Inn provided.

They stood there in their underwear; they could wait no longer. Each grabbed a corner of the bedspread to pull it off the bed. They didn't care it landed on the floor. The blanket and sheet were the next to go. They simultaneously lay on the bed and turned for the first kiss of many.

They were both aroused to complete their marital lovin.

"Emma, give me time to…"

Emma cut him off. "No you don't need it."

With those words they completed their first time of being close. And after their heart rates slowed, Emma answered the question she knew Murphy would ask.

"I can't get pregnant."

"Are you taking the pill?"

"No, they gave me terrible headaches. I have a device to prevent pregnancies. I've had one since after Jake was born. I already knew I didn't want another child with Bobby Jack. He questioned me. I always told him our timing wasn't right.

"And I'm so glad we waited Murphy. We now have memories of our first closeness. And we didn't have to worry about waking Jake. When we get home I'm going to suggest to Jake he closes his door too. I'm sure he knows what married people do."

"I'm sure he does. Kids today know how babies are made. It's no longer a big secret as it was in my youth. Let's put our nightclothes on, get a snack from downstairs and sit on our balcony and watch the sunset."

"Great idea, Murphy, you can use the bathroom first."

It didn't take either long to dress in their nightclothes. They found an abundance of snacks and Emma's favorite drink, Coca-Cola.

They hurried back to the balcony and were just in time. The sun was about to fall beneath the horizon. The bright yellow sun made the sky around it various shades of orange.

As it continued its descent it made a bright yellow glow close to the horizon and darker orange encircled it. And the rest of the sky was a deep lavender color which became a dark rose purple as it blended with the now dark sky. They watched until the sky was totally black and the early stars began to shine.

The couple snuggled close in the chair made for two. They didn't stay there; it put them in mood. Afterwards they fell into a sound sleep. They woke early the next day to spend a full day together. Their breakfast was delivered promptly.

"Emma, shall we take a walk this morning while it's relatively cool."

"Fine with me, I bought along my sturdy shoes."

After the couple was dressed properly, they left their casa. Nearby was a path they decided to take. As they began their walk a couple of Prairie Dogs scampered ahead of them.

As they walked on some birds seemed to whistle at them; others seemed to give out a warning as they screamed or squawked as they passed by. Others like the Desert Cardinal with the pretty blue feathers, the brown Desert Wren and the Woodpecker with a brown body and black and white wings let them pass without making a sound.

Through the opening of the canopy of trees they could see Hawks and Eagles flying overhead; they seemed to follow them.

"They're watching us, Emma. They would come closer if they thought we were hunters."

"I know. There was a nest of Hawks in that tree by the horse walker. I worried they might attack me when I was working to get it to turn. They never did. I then felt they were my protectors from aggressive animals like Bobcats or Coyotes."

"We shouldn't see any of them on this trail but look ahead Emma."

"Is that a skunk I see?"

"It is. Let's wait for him to disappear into the brush. I wouldn't want us to get sprayed."

While they waited a desert tortoise crawled out of the underbrush. They easily walked around it as they continued on the path. Several species of trees in various shades of green leaves lined this path.

In another few yards, the tree canopy lessened. Sunlight could now fuel flowering trees, shrubs and plants. They included the deep pink trumpet shaped flowers of the Desert Willow tree, the Golden Raintree with its fawns of gold flowers and brilliant red and orange Birds of Paradise plants, plus many others.

Eventually this path had circled around the property and the couple found themselves back at their casa. It was now almost noon. Their walk had made them thirsty and hungry. Murphy ordered them a larger lunch than usual.

While they waited for their meal they each consumed a large glass of water. And Emma had filled their glasses with ice tea as their meal arrived. When they both had finished their meal, they couldn't resist their marital bed.

They laid there awhile before deciding to get dressed. Neither wanted to stay inside, so they went outside and found an outdoor swing under a tree canopy. They sat there to talk.

"When we get home Murphy, Jake will only have one week before school is out for the summer."

"I knew school would be ending soon. After he has a week or so of doing nothing, I'd like us to take a vacation."

"You can really leave the pharmacy for several days?"

"I can, Emma. One of my classmates who lives in Phoenix will come down to staff mine for a week. I'd like to take you and Jake to the Grand Canyon and the Hoover Dam."

"We saw the signs to both as I drove through Nevada. I know he would love to visit them."

"Then when we get home, I'll call James and arrange a week when he can come down."

The couple now got off the swing. They walked by the main building of the Inn.

"Murphy, let's go inside. I'm sure all the rooms are richly decorated."

"Yes, they probably are."

They weren't disappointed. The door opened into the registration room. A clerk greeted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, may I help you?"

"My wife and I couldn't leave here without admiring the inside of this beautiful building."

"You're more than welcome to walk around all the rooms. You may want to have your dinner tonight in our main dining room. It has an outdoor patio for a dance floor. Tonight we have a group from Phoenix playing our dance music."

"Murphy, that sounds so romantic. We can dress in our wedding clothes and enjoy dinner and dancing."

"If that's what you want to do Emma, we can."

"Dinner is served at six-thirty. Dancing begins at eight. The moon is full tonight. It should be spectacular."

"Now, I can hardly wait, Murphy."

And to the clerk Murphy said. "We'll be here on time for dinner."

And the couple did visit most of the rooms in this building. They saw a room with ceiling to floor windows with a sofa perfectly shaped to fit in the alcove under those windows. And they saw another restful place to sit on a bench under more windows.

They entered the main dining room. It was prepared for couples only. Each table only had seating for two. And they walked on to the adjoining patio. The music group arrived and began to bring all their instruments to the space. Emma and Murphy left so they could do so.

They returned to their room where their marital bed again enticed them. They showered and dressed in their wedding clothes. They left their casa and slowly walked back to the main building. They were joined by other couples as they got closer.

Upon entering the dining room, the maitre'd promptly seated them. There were no menus. Tonight's meal had been chosen by the chef. The meal began with appetizers. They were each served a small bowl of Chicken Tortilla Soup along with a serving for two of a Mexican dip and Nacho Chips.

It took none of the patrons long to consume their soup and eat their fill of dip and chips. Those serving dishes were removed by one waiter as another placed a plate with their meal. Tonight's chef choice was a half of a small baked chicken, seasoned fried potatoes and steamed broccoli spears.

After Emma had eaten a bite of chicken she remarked. "This is really tasty Murphy. I thought it might be too spicy but it isn't."

The maitre'd heard her. "I'll tell the chef your comment, Mrs. Jones. He'll be delighted."

"Please do."

Before the patrons finished their meal, the music group arrived. They were tuning their instruments. Murphy whispered.

"There's nothing worse than an off-key fiddle."

"You should know. Your fiddle was perfectly tuned the first time I heard you play. Even I could tell it was."

Everyone was soon finished eating. The maitre'd announced. "Dessert will be served later. Go and enjoy dancing in the moonlight."

This group played more than fiddle music; they also played soft and mellow songs. Those were the ones Emma liked most. She loved being held close by her husband.

When the group took a break they were served dessert. A nearby table was filled with single servings of small crispy tortilla bowls filled with a creamy coffee-flavored pudding and topped with a mix of colorful fresh berries.

Each person took a serving and the couples stood near the edge of the patio to eat them. The moon had risen. It cast light on desert rocks and filled the sky with a pink glow.

The music group began to play more of those soft mellow songs. Slowly the couples began to leave. Emma and Murphy were among the last to leave. They both knew that tomorrow they would return home.


	8. Life Together Begins

Life Together Begins

 **A/N:** As I write the next chapters for this story, my readers will notice they don't contain as much detail. I don't intend on writing a story with over 1000 pages like the book, Gone with the Wind. But I do want to tell the story about the years Emma and Murphy shared as husband and wife. Most of it will be written like a journal.

My story now continues.

The couple didn't return to their casa until well after midnight. Dancing in the moonlight put them in them in a romantic mood. Afterwards they fell into a sound sleep. They didn't wake until hunger woke them.

"It's after eight, Emma. I'll go down and order our breakfast while you dress."

"And I'll be down as soon so I can wait for it to be delivered."

By the time Murphy had dressed, their food had arrived. They discovered their meal was more like brunch. They ate their fill of sweet breads, and an omelet with cheese and bacon bits.

When they finished eating, they decided to take one last stroll around the property. They stopped by the office to tell them they would be leaving close to noon. The clerk told them to leave the key on the table and close the door.

And that's what they did. As much as they had enjoyed their time alone, they were now ready to begin normal life as a married couple.

The drive home took them longer than their drive there. They were returning to the ranch not Main Street.

Emma immediately spotted Albert bathing one of the horses. And he saw them. He dried his hands and went to greet them.

"As I expected, your smiles tell me you had a wonderful honeymoon."

"We did. How were things here?"

"Just fine, Emma. I saw Jake in town with Werner, Margaret and Johnny Saturday night. They had dinner and then went to the movies. He and Johnny seem to really like being together."

"I knew he would have a good time. I'm anxious to see him."

Murphy took their bags from the car and proceeded to their bedroom. Emma followed him.

"Murphy, we might as well get started redecorating our bedroom. Help me take down all these ribbons. I used thumb tacks to hang them."

"And then I'll move the mirror higher so I can see more of me than my belt buckle."

"Okay, but not too high. I still need to see my head to brush my hair."

"That makes us a Mutt and Jeff couple."

"I suppose it does. I was sad to see that cartoon strip end. It always made me laugh."

"Same for me, Emma."

All the ribbons were taken down and the mirror was placed so each could use it. And they did put them on a bulletin board and hung it so patrons asking about training their horse would see Emma's awards.

That afternoon both Emma and Murphy waited for the school bus to arrive. Emma hurried to meet him.

"What did you do today? I know you're anxious for school to be out."

"We watched a movie mom."

"What did you watch?"

"Today we saw the movie _Mary Poppins._ "

"I'm not familiar with that movie."

Murphy was close enough to hear Jake. "I am, Emma. It's a British movie about a father who doesn't have time for his children. And the mother is involved in the Suffragette Movement. And the children are always left with a Nanny who always needs to be replaced."

"I loved the part where the father discovers the letter his children wrote about the type of person they wanted for a nanny and he had torn up and placed in the fire. And next you see the letter, all put back together, and being read by the character Mary Poppins."

"Sounds like a fun movie. I'd love to see it."

"You can Emma. I still have a VCR. And I'm sure the video store has a tape of this movie. I can rent it and then we can have a movie night with popcorn and Coke."

"I don't mind seeing it again. I'd like to know how they made people sit on chairs around a table near the ceiling."

"It's called movie magic, Jake. Are you going to watch other movies?"

"Not tomorrow but later in the week we're going to watch the _Sound of Music._ My history teacher told us it's about a family from Austria who leave their country so that the father, an Austrian submarine commander, doesn't have to serve in Hitler's navy."

"That movie, I've seen. Maybe the video store has a copy of it we can rent sometime; I'd love to watch it again."

"I'm sure it does. Jake I told your mom we're going on a vacation to visit the Grand Canyon and the Hoover Dam."

"What a coincidence, my geographic magazine has an article on how it was built. I can't believe I will see it."

"You will soon. First I need to arrange for a week when my replacement can come from Phoenix. And remember, Nancy and Murphy will come to visit after school is finished for Nancy."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know her better."

The family had two movie nights before Nancy arrived. They may have slept at Murphy's small house but they spent most of the day at the ranch. Murphy wasn't afraid to go with his grandpa for a ride on his horse.

And a pony had been left there while the owners took a vacation. Nancy watched her son learn how to mount the pony using a stool. Emma walked beside the pony as he was pulled by the horse walker. And one day she led him on a walk all the way around the pasture. Murphy loved it.

And Emma and Nancy acted almost like sisters. Murphy was pleased. There were sad goodbyes when they left. Nancy assured Murphy they would visit often.

And Murphy had arranged for his replacement for their vacation and had also rented a car. His 1927 Studebaker was too small and slow for a trip that long. And he also made a reservation for the Circus-Circus hotel in Las Vegas as well as for a bus tour to the Grand Canyon.

July tenth arrived and Albert once again took charge of the ranch. He was there early to see them drive away just as the sun had started to rise. Murphy made good time. He planned on visiting Hoover Dam before checking in their hotel. Jake was especially pleased.

They took the tour twice; one before lunch and again afterwards. It was dinner time when they arrived at the Circus-Circus hotel. It was more than a hotel; it actually had circus performers performing. Jake and Emma were mesmerized by the acrobats' flips and the ones who walked a tightrope high above the ground.

The next day they walked around the city of Las Vegas. They went inside some of the extravagant hotels. They saw the Bellagio with its outdoor water ballet, the huge Caesar's Palace hotel and all its shops. And they saw the pirate show at the Treasure Island Hotel.

They were up early the next morning for their bus trip to the Grand Canyon. They checked out of their hotel. Their first stop was the visitor's center for the Lake Mead Recreation Area. They learned Lake Mead is the largest man-made lake in the world. And they saw an exhibit of the great variety of plants and animals that call this area home. When they left the visitor center they saw people water skiing on the lake.

They also stopped to have a close-up look at a meteor crater. They were told a meteorite 150 feet across and weighing several hundred thousand tons formed this 550 ft. deep crater 50,000 years ago. They were amazed.

The bus tour continued. It took them past the small town of Tusayan whose businesses serve the visitors to the Grand Canyon. The bus didn't stop; it proceeded to a parking lot past the entrance.

When everyone got off they wonder where the canyon was. They didn't know it was hidden from view by a gradual incline only a few yards away. Everyone now followed a park tour guide up this incline and soon stood in amazement at the scenic panoramic view below. They saw the multi-colored gigantic rocks protruding from this chasm. The scene was beyond descriptive words.

The park guide let them admire the view for several minutes before telling them they needed to return to the bus. It would take them to their hotel. Tomorrow and most of the next day they would spend in this beautiful place. Then they were returned to Las Vegas. And once again the family checked into the Circus-Circus hotel.

They would be up early on July seventeenth to return to the real world. And Murphy would have all his film developed and with Emma they would make what would be the first of many memory books.

The ranch was busy for the remainder of the summer. Emma had decided to offer a summer camp; she had one for children under the age of six. Another one was held for those six to twelve and finally a camp for teenagers. One of the restaurants in town made them lunch and delivered it. On Saturday each group would put on a mini show for parents and friends. Even Jake learned to ride that summer.

And one day, in late August, Murphy had a surprise for Emma. He prefaced his surprise.

"Emma, I don't know how much longer our toilet is going to last."

"Can we replace it?"

"I have a better idea. First, we need to buy the ranch."

"I would love to buy it. I despise writing a check for rent every month."

"I did some investigation. The original owner has passed away. He deeded it to his eldest son who doesn't want it. I think we can buy it for a very low price."

"I'll let you negotiate a price."

"I will. Emma, this property has over 800 acres. I want to replace the house with a new one. The toilet isn't the only thing that is old.

"My knees are already showing some wear; I don't know how long I will be able to climb the stairs easily. I had my friend the architect draw up a design for a large sprawling one story house. Come look at his drawing."

Emma had a good look at the drawing; she also counted the bedrooms. "Why do we need so many bedrooms?"

"We may be adding to our family."

"Are you suggesting we have a baby?"

"I am."

"You're telling me you want to begin all over again. You don't mind baby spit-up missing the diaper on your shoulder and soiling your shirt; or having baby poop leak of its diaper onto your pants."

"That's what I'm telling you. All those things don't matter. There's nothing like holding that bundle of joy in my arms; I look forward to it."

"I always wanted more children. I'm not too old to have at least one more baby. I'll make an appointment to see the doctor."

"I hoped you'd agree with me. I'm going to make one change to the new house. I want an attached suite for when Nancy, Adam and Murphy visit. I'm going to sell my home. So we will have more than enough money to build this one."

"I know one little boy who will love his grandpa even more; Murphy really enjoyed being able to ride a pony. We may need to buy one for him."

"We can Emma. I'll meet with a lawyer and begin the process of purchasing this property."

And Emma had her appointment with the doctor. He recommended they wait a couple of months before trying to have a baby.

Within four weeks the property was theirs and almost immediately construction began on their new house. While they watched it being built, school began.

Jake didn't complain. He surprised Emma by running for class president. He was elected and took this privilege seriously. Murphy and Emma watched him mature almost overnight. Emma knew she had Murphy to thank for his growth from a boy to a responsible teenager.

He along with the presidents of the seventh and ninth grade planned school activities, took their turn leading the students in the Pledge of Allegiance and played the recording of the Star Spangled Banner and giving the day's announcements. They also planned other activities like dances.

And Jake did begin to invite friends to his house. Emma always had drinks and snacks available for them. She and Murphy would sit in the kitchen as they talked. And they were chaperones for the fall dance. And the time of waiting to conceive a baby had also past.

The month of December arrived and Emma began to plan their first Christmas together. The town encouraged people to begin to think about Christmas by stringing Christmas lights across the street which had all the stores, restaurants and the drug store. And the stores began to decorate too. The Salvation Army collection pots were manned by men who rang a bell. Santa was in an outdoor gazebo.

Emma and Murphy were joined by Nancy, Adam and little Murphy for their family celebration. Adam toured the almost completed house with Murphy. He wasn't really surprised at the number of bedrooms. He knew how much he had enjoyed his son even when he was a newborn.

They had a small celebration when the calendar turned to 1986. And during that first week of the new year, Emma had an announcement. She looked at Jake as she began to speak.

"Son, how would like not to be an only child anymore?"

She saw Murphy's broad smile and they waited for his answer."

"I'm going to surprise you, Mom. I'd love a brother or sister."

"Emma, when is this bundle of joy going to arrive?"

"According to my calculations the baby should arrive near the middle of August."

"Then we better decide which bedroom to use as a nursery before we buy all the bedroom furniture."

"I still can't believe I'll be living in a home where everything is new."

"You deserve it."

"Jake on Saturday, you can come with us to buy furniture. You can choose the bedroom furniture you want."

"I'd love to."

And that's what happened. By the first of February they were able to move into their new home. And they watched the old house tore down.

Emma and Murphy were both a little sad; that house held memories for them. But they knew they would make new memories in the house they built.

And now that land would be used for enlarging the barn. Emma would no longer need to have a waiting list for those who wanted to board their horse with her.


	9. The First Years

The First Years

The family was still getting used to all the extra space they had in their new home. Emma had plenty of room in the kitchen. She didn't need to worry about hitting the table as she carried a hot pot from the stove.

And Murphy enjoyed their extra-large family room. It had a table for playing cards. And it had not only a sofa but other comfortable chairs positioned so they could talk or watch television.

And when Jake had friends to the house they used the covered back porch. It had multiple chairs as well as a game table. He was also enjoying his bedroom. He had his own bathroom. And he had a large desk to use for doing his homework.

The family was also excited about the future addition to their family. Almost every day Murphy would ask Emma. "How are you feeling?"

And her answer for now was. "I feel fine. This new life is growing. I can't wait until he or she grows enough to stop crowding my bladder."

"And that happens about the same time you feel movement."

"I know. And I'll tell you as soon as I do."

These things did happen. At each doctor's visit, he always told Emma, everything was right on schedule. And Emma began to ride into town with Murphy to begin to shop for the baby. The neutral colored nursery was ready for the baby well before her due date.

And before the last week of school for Jake, Emma and Murphy attended the end of the year assembly. They were proud parents. Jake won the citizenship and history awards. He was also inducted into the Junior High School Honor Society.

Emma only had the usual complaints about her last months of pregnancy. She would get a back ache if she was on her feel too long and they would swell. She could no longer wear her boots.

Emma had to relinquish all the horse training to Albert. She really didn't mind; he was very competent. But she would watch from the comfort of a lounge chair on the porch.

It was in the early hours of August tenth when Emma woke Murphy.

"It's time to call the doctor Murph. I'll wake Jake."

Murphy didn't ask any questions. He heard a sense of urgency in her voice. And by the time they arrived at the hospital Emma knew this baby would be born soon. As soon as the doctor examined her he knew it too.

He gave out orders. "Move Emma to the delivery room. Angela, find Murphy a cover gown to wear."

Jake asked a nearby nurse. "Is the baby going to be born soon?"

"I think in a few minutes you will be a big brother; you can wait in the lounge."

Murphy hadn't even had time to use all the things he had learned in their childbirth class the baby came so fast. And the loud screech cry of a just born baby could be heard by Jake in the lounge. He left his chair to stand in the hall.

That same nurse was in the hall. "Did my mom have the baby?"

"She did. Even I don't know if it's a girl or boy. Your dad will come tell you soon."

In the delivery room his parents heard.

"It's a girl. Give me a minute to cut the cord. Then I'll hold her so you can see her."

The doctor now held the still crying baby so they could see all of her. She was taken by the nurse to the warm confines of an incubator. There her footprints were taken for the delivery record. A second set was made for the parents.

The afterbirth was delivered and soon Emma was transferred to a stretcher. The now wrapped in blankets baby girl was placed in her arms. Emma was taken to the post-partum recovery room and the baby to the nursery.

And Murphy went to find Jake. He was remembering his visit to the hospital to see Emma after her car accident. In fact he was almost laughing as he remembered Emma asking about his sex life as they stopped at the viewing window of the nursery. Murphy stopped remembering when he saw Jake standing in the hall.

"Jake, you're a big brother to a little girl."

"I was hoping mom would have a girl. Will she always cry that loud?"

"No Jake. She only cried that loud because the outside world was cold compared to the inside of your mother's tummy. Right now she's all warm in blankets and appears asleep. Come with me to the viewing window of the nursery. We can watch them take care of her."

They were at the viewing window as the baby girl was brought into the nursery. As soon as the blankets were removed she began to cry. It became a loud cry when she was placed naked on the scale. And she didn't like being cleaned with a warm wet cloth one bit. She cried and cried.

"Jake, don't worry. She won't always cry like that. But she will let your mom know when she's hungry."

"That's good to know."

They continued to watch. After she was snuggly wrapped in warm blankets again she stopped crying and appeared to be asleep. And the nurse placed her in a bassinet near the viewing window.

The doctor found them there. He told them.

"Emma's fine. I told the nurse to move her to her room. You can visit but I suspect she will need a nap soon."

Murphy thanked him and he and Jake arrived at the room just as Emma was being transferred from the stretcher to the bed. Once she was made comfortable, the two joined her.

"Are you happy with a sister, Jake?"

"I am. What's her name?"

Murphy answered him. "We decided to name her Anna with the middle name, Marie"

"Anna Marie, I like it."

And soon Jake sat in a chair and held Anna; he was a proud big brother. And his parents were pleased. And in two days mama and baby came home.

The news that Emma had the baby spread like wild-fire through the small town of Eunice. So when Emma and the baby came home there were already cards and gifts which had been delivered. Murphy opened the envelopes but Jake opened all the presents. A week later all their friends began to visit.

And when school started in September, Jake happily announced to all his friends he was a big brother to a baby girl named Anna. And when his friends came to the house, Emma happily let them see the baby. She had weighed seven and a half pounds at birth. Anna had regained the few ounces all babies loose and now weighed eight pounds and ten ounces.

And Jake was once again elected president of his class. Since ninth grade is really the first year of high school, Jake had the opportunity to select two of his subjects. One of his electives was a French class; Murphy was especially pleased. His other elective was an Introduction to Political Science.

And Emma had one comment. "I suppose you two will be speaking French so I can't understand what you're talking about."

"Maybe sometimes if we're planning a surprise for you."

"Mom, it's going to take me a couple of months to learn enough for me to talk with Murphy in French. I don't think we'll be sharing any secrets anytime soon."

"I know. I was just teasing."

Life was good in the Jones' home. Anna was almost always the center of attention. But Jake gave them opportunities to be the center of attention; like his first report card. He had gotten straight A's.

And as Anna grew, Murphy knew she should ride in the car in an infant seat. His 1927 Studebaker did not have a way to stabilize a car seat for her. So Murphy bought a new car for the family and a baby seat for Anna. He still drove the Studebaker to work every day.

Christmas with a baby is always extra special. Christmas lights attract their attention. Murphy and Albert strung lights along the edge of the roof and indoors on the edge of the fireplace mantle. Anna would coo at them. She also enjoyed Emma singing Christmas Carols to her rather than baby songs. And Nancy, Adam and Murphy joined them for Christmas Day.

And soon it was 1987. It would be the year of many "firsts" for Anna. She had already smiled her first real smile and now smiled all the time. She had graduated to eating baby cereal with pureed fruit mixed in. And she was awake more during the day and only woke up only once during the night to be fed.

Jake had another good school year. He once again was awarded with accolades at the end of the year award's ceremony. He was looking forward to attending high school next year.

Before the end of the school year, Jake's class had visited the high school. He had listened to the principal describe all the extra-curricular activities he could choose from. He knew he wanted to join the debate club. And he knew he would run for a class office.

And when Nancy and Murphy arrived, Emma and Murphy had an opportunity to have a night out alone. They were in town by six-thirty; they had a leisurely dinner and danced at the Elks Hall. They took all the complements about Anna in stride. They agreed she was the cutest baby either of them had seen.

And that summer, Jake would often sit with Anna and read her a story. And he was a full participant in planning her first Birthday Party. All their friends and a few of Jake's came to the party. And Anna gave everyone a surprise.

She stood from a seated position on the floor and took her first steps. And she wasn't like many other babies, she rarely fell. Emma got a lot of exercise chasing her down all day long; she was rarely still. When she was, Emma knew it was nap time.

And when it was almost time for school to begin, Murphy took Jake shopping. He was now fourteen; he had grown out of most of his clothes. They came home with bags filled with shirts, pants and even new underwear, socks and shoes.

On Jake's first day in high school he looked sharp. He even wore a new String Tie they had bought. Its silver clip was larger than the one Murphy bought him for their wedding. He passed Emma's inspection with rave complements.

And Emma noticed Anna walking all around the house; she was looking for Jake. She began to cry when she didn't find him. Emma distracted her taking her outside to watch Albert begin to train a new horse.

When it was time for Jake to come home, Emma and Anna waited for him at the bus stop. Jake had only taken a few steps towards them when he heard.

"Anna missed you. Did you have a good day?"

"I did. Take my book bag so I can hold her."

Anna put her arms around his neck and held on to him. He gave her a hug. As they turned to go to the house they heard the familiar sound of the Studebaker's horn.

"Daddy's home, Anna."

And Emma and Jake both heard Anna's "Dada," spoken more than once. And when they were all in the house Murphy heard her _dada._ And she received a big hug from him. Life was very good.

Jake's first high school report card had all A's on it except in literature; he wasn't fond of reading Shakespeare. He enjoyed the Debate Team and he was vice-president of the political science club. And Emma and Murphy were proud parents.

Christmas was really extra special this year. Anna was older; she made it special. She received her first real doll. It was small; it had a soft body with little hands and feet. The head was a formed doll head made from firm rubber. She also received a doll stroller; her doll fit it perfectly. She would constantly push it all over the house. And when Anna played like a mommy she would place the doll in the small crib she had received.

The family had a quiet New Year's Eve celebration. A new calendar now hung in the kitchen.

It was now 1988.

This year would bless Emma and Murphy with another child. Both knew Jake would be going to college in another year. They thought Anna needed a sibling. Emma and Murphy had used the rhythm method for preventing pregnancy. They had avoided relations during Emma's fertile days. It wasn't always 100% reliable but it had been for them. Now they made sure they had relations during those days.

In February Emma missed a cycle. She didn't tell Murphy; she knew there were other reasons a woman misses a cycle. But when Emma had that first taste of bile in her mouth one morning she was almost positive she was. And after it continued to happen every morning; she was sure she was expecting. And she shared this with Murphy.

And Murphy responded to the news. "Maybe you're going to have a boy. Did you have morning sickness with Jake?"

"No, I've never read anything which says morning sickness predicts a boy baby."

"I just wondered. And you know I don't care which we have."

"As long the baby's healthy."

"That's right."

They didn't tell anyone, not even Jake, until Emma was absolutely positive. That time came after she skipped a second cycle and the baby began to crowd her bladder. Jake didn't care either if the baby was a boy or a girl.

And Anna, who had a large vocabulary for an almost two year old, began to say things like. "Mama have baby soon." "Me help mama." And she loved Emma to read the book _The New Baby._ Murphy had found it and others by the same author at the bookstore in town named the Old Book Store. Its owner sold many books which were out of print.

At Emma's first doctor's appointment he used a due date calculator to determine when this baby might be born. That date was October nineteenth. And his examination of Emma's belly concluded the baby was growing right on schedule.

By this time it was April and Anna had her first Easter egg hunt. Nancy and Adam were there to help. Murphy had invited all children ten and under to come to the farm at eleven o'clock on Easter day. By then Murphy, Adam and Jake had placed over a hundred colored eggs all over the pasture land near the barn.

Anna and all the other girls were wearing pretty Easter dresses; the boys looked sharp in their dress shirts and pants; a few wore a vest. They had the best time finding the eggs. Afterwards, everyone enjoyed a glass of fruit punch and snacks on their back porch.

When the Easter break was over there was only six weeks left of school. At the end of the year awards ceremony Jake received the Award of Excellence and Achievement; an award which went to the student who was extraordinarily devoted to the betterment of his class and the school. Murphy and Emma were extremely proud parents.

This summer Jake helped with the summer camps; Emma supervised and coordinated the drinks and lunch for all the participants. And Jake was looking forward to his junior year in high school which began in three weeks.

One day in October, the twelfth, Jake was surprised his mom and Anna weren't waiting for him at the bus stop. When he arrived at their house he saw a car parked out front. And his mom wasn't waiting with Anna in the living room either.

He then heard voices coming from his parent's bedroom. He went to investigate. Murphy saw him.

"Jake, we didn't have time to get to the hospital. The doctor broke the speed limit to get here in time."

"Are you telling me mom had the baby?"

"I am. Come meet the newest member of our family. I hope you're not disappointed but you and Anna have a sister."

"No Dad, I'm not. Where's Anna?"

Murphy was not alarmed by his new salutation for him; he had been expecting it. The only communication Jake had had with Bobby Jack was a letter from him which he had received a week after he left. Murphy made no comment to Jake.

"I had a feeling you would tell me that. Anna's still napping. We're still deciding on a middle name but her first name will be Emily.

Emma added. "Her middle name will be Rose."

"So you decided on my suggestion."

"I did. After saying them together several times, I really liked it."

"I like it too. I'll get Anna. I hear her jumping in her crib."

Anna reached for Jake; he carried her to see Emma and the new baby.

Murphy was now holding the baby so Emma could give Anna a hug. "Anna, now you are a big sister."

"Me big sister now."

"That's right sweetie."

"Anna, come to daddy and you can have a good look at her. "

And Anna asked. "Can she play with me?"

"Not yet, but you can help mommy take care of her."

"Me will."

And the ambulance had arrived to transport mother and baby to the hospital. Murphy, with Jake and Anna in the big car, followed it.

The ambulance driver drove fast but he didn't use its siren. The delivery room staff was waiting. Emma and Emily didn't go to the delivery room; they were both cared for in the emergency room.

After staying long enough to see the baby foot printed and given a quick bath and being assured by the doctor Emma was fine, Murphy and the children left.

And Albert who had witnessed everything was waiting near the house when they returned. He was relieved to know mother and baby were fine.

Emma and Emily came home the next day while Jake was in school. Life for Murphy and Emma couldn't have been better.


	10. The Next Years

The Next Years

Life for Emma and Murphy did get better. Christmas that year in the Jones' home was extra special. Anna had her first visit with Santa Claus.

She wasn't like most two year olds; Santa didn't scare her. But she didn't tell him any requests for gifts. She did smile as the camera took her picture. Emily also had her picture taken with him; she was asleep when the camera snapped her picture with him.

And the story, _The Night Before Christmas,_ became Anna's favorite. She never grew tired having someone read it to her. And Jake, mom or dad would always willingly read it again and again.

On Christmas morning Jake woke Anna. "Santa came last night. Let's go see what he left for you."

Emma and Murphy were sitting in the living room. They had done their Santa duty after Emily's two AM feeding. Now Emma was feeding her again. They heard Jake and Anna before they saw them.

"Yes Anna the man in red came last night."

And then as they came into the living room it was.

"Anna, what do you see?"

"Me see boxes."

"That's right. Let me find the ones with your name on them."

And Emma and Murphy watched with joy as Jake was a true big brother to Anna. Emma had written Anna's name on the tags in large letters.

Jake found them easily. "Anna, help me tear the paper off."

She helped a little but Jake tore off most of it. By the time he had opened all her presents, she had a Jack-in-the-Box, a soft ball, her first Little People toy, a school bus with seven little people and a telephone on wheels with large eyes for headlights which moved as it was pulled around. Anna loved the sound it made when she pulled around their living room.

Jake also found gifts for Emily. "Mom, what did you get for Emily in this big box?"

"Open it and see."

Jake found a farm animal mobile for her crib and when the music box was wound it played Old MacDonald Had a Farm.

"She's going to love this. I bet her first word instead of being _da da,_ will be _moo, moo_."

"Maybe, open her other presents."

Jake opened one box with a small doll inside. When he held it he exclaimed.

"This is perfect for Emily, it's so soft. It can't hurt her. And the face is so cute with its large blue eyes. And the doll's wearing an outfit just like she's wearing."

"I thought it was perfect too Jake." Murphy told him

The other box had a set of small cloth blocks. Jake thought they were also perfect for Emily. And then he heard his mom.

"You have presents too Jake."

Jake found he had two board games to play with his friends. One was Monopoly and other was the game, Life. He thanked his parents more than once.

And before Christmas vacation ended, he had friends come to the house and they played each of them.

The calendar soon changed again; it was now 1989.

And a year of firsts began for Emily. She gave each of her parents' real smiles all the time; she loved to coo at her farm mobile. She progressed normally as Anna had done. She was too young to participate in the Easter egg hunt but she did watch all the other children from Emma's lap.

And Jake still impressed them with his good grades. He was goal driven; he had told Murphy he wanted to attend his college alma mater, The University of Arizona in Phoenix.

Both Murphy and Emma were thrilled. For Murphy it was pride; for Emma it was a sense of security. Nancy and Adam lived there.

When school was finished for the year, Murphy took Jake to Phoenix to meet with an admission counselor and take a guided tour of the campus. When they returned Emma heard nothing but accolades about the school from her son.

That summer when Nancy visited, the couple took her suggestion to get away for some time alone. Something they had promised each other to do after their honeymoon. They never did because they lived and loved like their honeymoon had never ended.

Albert's wife was a nurse and Emma asked her to help Nancy during the day. And of course big brother Jake was there and his sisters loved him.

And in August Anna had her first real Birthday party. Emma invited several of the children her age who had come to the Easter egg hunt to her party. Jake was a big help. And Murphy helped by being in charge of Emily. She would sit on his lap and laugh and babble as she watched everyone.

When school started that fall Jake submitted an early admission application to the university. In a week he received a form letter. It told him his application had arrived and he should expect a letter from the Admission's Office by November.

While he and the family waited, Emily had her first Birthday. And she like big sister Anna did, walked for the first time that day. And now Emma would spend much of her day tracking her down. She closed the doors to some of the rooms in their home to limit her escapades.

Jake's senior year was filled with activities and he studied hard to once again earn straight A's on his first report card. And on the first of November Jake's letter from the University Admission Office arrived. Jake was hesitant to open it.

"Jake you must open it to know what it says. I'm confidant you've been accepted."

His dad was right. When Jake did open it his face lit up with a huge smile. "I've been accepted. I really have."

He was too excited to read the rest of the letter; Murphy did. The remainder of the letter was really directed to the parents. He summarized what he read.

"First you need to inform your high school counselor. And I need to submit a financial statement; you may be eligible for financial aid. And the university admission office needs to know if you are going to attend their university."

"You bet I am. What do I need to do?"

"There's a place at the bottom of this letter for you to mark, yes. I will attend or no, I will not attend."

"Where's a pen? I'll do it now."

Jake put a big "X" next to the word, yes. And Murphy put a stamp on the already addressed envelope and together he and Jake walked to their mail box; placed it in the box and Jake raised the red flag. And now Jake waited for another letter from the university.

While they waited the family had another wonderful Christmas celebration. And the calendar changed again. It was now 1990.

Sadly, January was not a happy month. The entire town mourned the passing of Amos Abbott and his wife Kate. Amos died first and within a week Kate had joined him. Even though they had only been married four years, it was thought that Kate died from a broken heart.

Many of the towns' people left Kate's funeral wondering who would be next. But Murphy and Emma weren't among them; they had too much happiness in their lives to dwell on the possibilities.

And one thing which helped was Jake's next letter from the university which he received in February. Again part of the letter was for the parents. Jake had received an academic scholarship. And he was offered a job in the student dining room waiting on tables; it would cover all but a small portion of the cost of his room and board.

And Jake told them. "I don't mind working there; it sounds like fun."

And Murphy once again read out loud the information for Jake.

"Freshmen orientation is a week before school begins. You need to be there by one o'clock on Monday August twenty-eighth. It ends on Saturday after the football game."

"Do I really get to see my first college football game?"

"That's what it says. And I may ask Adam and Nancy to drive you home. They know all the streets to take to avoid all the traffic. We can then spend the Labor Day weekend together."

The future was planned. The next months before Jake's graduation ceremony may have gone by slowly for Jake but Emma was busy. When Easter came she once again planned an Easter egg hunt for all the town's children. And since Emily was a year older, Emma had a separate area for her and other children who were about the same age. And Jake chose to be in charge of them.

The egg hunt bought rave reviews from all the parents. It also bought the ranch some business. Several who brought their children to the egg hunt were new to Eunice; they had horses to board. Within the week Albert and his two helpers had three more horses to care for.

And since it was now the middle of April Jake was closer to his graduation ceremony. And he remained busy, completing his term paper and preparing for final exams. And on June second, Emma had a Birthday party for Murphy.

This time Emma knew how old he would be on this birthday. He would turn sixty-five. But she didn't put sixty-five candles on his cake instead she used the large numbers six and five. And Murphy again thanked everyone for being in attendance.

And later in their bed the couple would reflect on these last five years. Emma paraphrased a line from the movie _The Sound of Music_.

"I don't know anything I did in my childhood to deserve you."

"I could say the same, Emma. You came into my life when I was finally ready to live again. I've been blest too."

And without Champagne flutes they toasted each other by saying. "To another five years."

They would go on to discuss how life would change once Jake leaves for the university. They decided to take it all in stride; it would be years before Anna and Emily did the same.

The next week Jake brought home his cap and gown. Having them had excited Jake and his classmates. They were counting down the days to Friday, graduation day. On Thursday they practiced.

The teacher in charge was like a drill-sergeant; she expected perfection. They had to march into the football stadium several times before they satisfied her. And all the students speaking, including Jake, practiced their speeches. And she taught them how to gracefully walk across the stage, which had been built directly in front of the audience, to accept their diploma.

Jake and his classmates only had a half day of school on Friday. It was mandated by the state that children attend a certain number of days; half-days counted. Jake had told his mom a bus would have him home by twelve-thirty.

Murphy came home early too. Everyone wanted to shower and dress for the occasion. And Emma also dressed the girls in matching dresses. She had already prepared for Jake's party.

The DJ would set up his equipment on the back porch while the ceremony took place. And all the drinks and snacks would be delivered by the caterer.

Jake had to be at the school by five o'clock. Jake was dressed in his graduation gown by four o'clock. Emma made sure he had his graduation cap.

Albert drove him there and stayed for the ceremony. He knew the family had been given front row seats because Jake was one of the speakers. He was there when the family arrived.

He heard Emma's reminder. "Anna, remember what mama and daddy told you. You must be very quiet. You can clap your hands when everyone does."

"I remember mommy."

Emma knew it would be difficult to keep Emily quiet. She wasn't old enough to understand. She would sit on Emma's lap; she could then use her hand to muffle any sounds she might make.

She shouldn't have worried. There were other young children in attendance. No parent was able to muffle all the sounds they made.

The ceremony started right on-time. The band had taken its place. The band's director lowered his wand and the band began to play the traditional music for graduations, the _Pomp and Circumstance March_. And the graduates began to fill the rows of seats behind the stage. Jake was front and center in the very first row.

Anna quietly said. "I see Jake."

And Murphy, whose lap she was now sitting on gave his daughter a squeeze. And everyone stood for the playing of the _Star Spangled Banner._ And remained standing for the invocation given by Father Juan who had smiled when he saw Murphy and Emma in the front row.

There were speeches by school officials before Jake took to the podium. He didn't appear nervous. He spoke clearly. He didn't speak fast. He enunciated each word clearly. And his classmates and the audience gave him a standing ovation.

Emma couldn't help have tears in her eyes. Murphy gave her his handkerchief. His eyes were misty too. They would remain there as Jake accepted his awards. And then the tone of the ceremony changed; it was time to present their diplomas.

Each student came from their place and walked across the stage to receive their diploma. It didn't look like those on graduations cards, a rolled up piece of paper tied with a ribbon. These graduates received a padded leather diploma holder. The name of the school was embossed in gold on the front. Inside the diploma was held in place by elastic bands.

At the end of the ceremony the graduates tossed their caps into the air. And it was bedlam. Somehow Jake found his family. And now Jake would celebrate with his friends until almost midnight.

And no one, including Emily woke early. When Emma did wake and dress she was prepared to fix brunch. They sat around the kitchen table long after everyone had eaten and reminisced about last night.

And later Emma looked at Jake's diploma. She had fully accepted Murphy's decision to adopt Jake. She was pleased when she read his name on his diploma, Jake Allen Jones.

And now Jake was really looking forward to freshmen orientation at the university in August.

Jake was a big help to his mom with the summer camps she held that summer. Murphy helped too by keeping his daughters occupied. He had already hired a new pharmacist to take his place when he retired at the end of the summer. He was already working there. And Bessie was training her replacement. She would be seventy by summer's end.

And the last week of August finally arrived. Jake only had to bring his clothes to orientation. Everything else was provided by the university.

Jake hugged and kissed his sisters and received a long hug from his mom. And she told him.

"You can't imagine how proud I am. You have exceeded all my hopes and dreams I had for you when you were born. Enjoy your time at the university. Your dad and I look forward to hearing all about it."

Emma kissed his cheek as she let him go. Murphy gave her a kiss on the lips before he entered the big car and drove away.

The little girls kept Emma from crying as she watched the car disappear. They would also help the time pass before Murphy returned. They were already asleep by the time he came home.

He reported. "Jake's roommate is an Indian. His name is Kahill. I also met his father, Habab. He's also a graduate of the university."

"Murphy, the first classmate Jake spoke to on his first day of school here was an Indian. I'm sure they will get along just fine."

"I think so too. My goodbye hug didn't last but a second before they left for the auditorium. Habab and I both chuckled." And he reminded me we would meet again in September.

And now both parents looked forward to his return and the long Labor Day weekend with Nancy, Adam and Murphy.


	11. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

It was almost nine o'clock on Saturday night, September second. Both girls were asleep. And Emma and Murphy were still waiting for Adam and Nancy to arrive with Jake.

Emma heard the car before Murphy did. She tugged at Murphy to leave his seat in the living room to greet him.

Adam stopped the car and Jake immediately got out. Emma ran to her son. She hugged him long time.

"Emma, the boy's only been gone six days."

"I know. I still missed him."

"I don't want to be indifferent but I doubt Jake missed you."

"Mom, Dad's right. I was so busy every day I didn't have time to miss you. I did think about both of you and my sisters before I fell asleep."

Murphy knew Jake added that to appease his mom. And she heard. "Grandma, I'm hungry."

"Nancy, when did you last eat?"

"It was before we picked up Jake at the dormitory; the traffic was terrible leaving the campus."

"I have lunch meat and cheese; I can make some sandwiches."

"Thanks Grandma. I'm still a growing boy."

"I see you are, Murphy. You'll soon be as tall as me."

And Jake confessed he was hungry too. His last meal was a hot dog at the football game. Even Emma and Murphy ate again. It was almost midnight before they went to bed. When the girls woke in the morning, Anna came running into her parent's room.

"Mommy, is Jake home?"

"He is. He'll wake up soon."

Jake did wake up within the hour; he had so much to tell them. Mostly how happy he was with the university and his roommate Kahill. He was also anxious to return for his first semester.

Everyone enjoyed the long Labor Day weekend. Adam and Murphy grilled a feast for them and a few friends. They ate early so Adam wouldn't have to drive home in too much traffic. School would begin the next day for Nancy and Murphy.

Reluctantly, Murphy said goodbye to his Grandpa, Grandma, Jake and the girls. And there were hugs among the adults. Jake didn't return to the university until Saturday. Murphy took a day do all Jake's school shopping with him. He even bought a foot locker for all his clothes, bed linens and towels. Nancy had bought him a university book bag.

And Adam had given Murphy directions to Jake's dormitory. And suggested he arrive early. Jake was pleased to be leaving early. Emma and the girls didn't go with them. Even the back seat of the big car was needed for all the things Jake took with him.

And Murphy told Emma. "I'm sure Jake will go off with Kahill soon after we bring everything to his room. There will be no reason for me to stay. I shouldn't be too late coming home."

Murphy gave her a lingering kiss. Jake then kissed his mom on the cheek; she hugged him. And each of the girls gave him a hug and a kiss. They watched with their mother as the car drove towards the road and then watched until it disappeared down the road.

And Emma remembered the day when she and Jake arrived at what was then a dilapidated house and barn. The words from a song she had heard on the car's radio when they traveled here flooded her mind.

She had indeed heard the roar of the future. The words spoke of the promise to stop running lonely. And that she could make it on her own.

And now Emma knew it had all come true beyond her wildest expectations. She had found love for a lifetime. And Jake had grown into a fine young man because of the love she had found.

Anna woke her from her thoughts. "Can we go inside mommy?"

"Of course we can. Maybe later Uncle Al will saddle your pony and you can ride awhile. And I'll take Emily for a ride on Duke."

And that was one of the many things they did as they waited for Murphy to return; which was earlier than Murphy had predicted.

He reported. "I barely had time to help make his bed before he had to leave to register for his classes. He and Kahill ran off saying. _See you later Dad._ And once again Habab and I had a good laugh. We both knew there was no reason to hang around. So we departed with a handshake."

"Where has the time gone, Murphy? Jake was only twelve years old when you met him. Now he's a young man of eighteen."

"I remember that day. And one day we will wonder the same about Anna and Emily."

"Yes I know. And we'll both try and keep them from growing up too soon."

"We can try dear. But we both know life goes on."

Life did go on as Emma got used to having Murphy home during the day. Although he would drive to the pharmacy occasionally to check and see how things were. He still owned it. And he was fully engaged in the lives of his girls.

It was on one of Murphy's trips into town he learned about a new preschool which had opened recently. He went there to learn all about it. It was a fully accredited school and the lady in charge had a Master's degree in early education.

That evening he told Emma all about it. She agreed Anna needed to get to get prepared for kindergarten. But she was hesitant about letting Emily attend a two year old class. Her second birthday wasn't until October. But after meeting the teacher Emma agreed with Murphy it would be good for her.

Anna was eager to go with her dad to the school and Emily acted just as mature when she went to her class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Emma used those days to clean house and do the laundry. Everyone was happy.

And they were even happier when Parent's weekend occurred at the university. Nancy and Adam had prepared for them to stay at their house. And they came to all the activities with them; alumni always came to the campus that weekend.

Murphy followed Adam to the campus. They both parked in the lot designated for them. Adam took charge of leading them to Jake's dormitory from there. He was waiting for them.

Emma was impressed with the cleanliness of his room. And Murphy didn't tell his wife he was sure it wasn't always like that. He remembered cleaning his college room before his mom came to visit.

Everyone enjoyed the tour of the campus. They ate in the dining room where Jake waited tables. The university had hired waiters for Parent's weekend. And the highlight of the weekend was the football game. Both girls seemed to enjoy themselves. They like Emma watched the cheerleaders more than the game.

The Jones' returned home knowing that Jake would be home for the Thanksgiving break. Adam and Nancy would bring Jake home with them. They had a wonderful time together. When Sunday came Adam left early to avoid the traffic on the road back to Phoenix.

Christmas break began three weeks later. Murphy went to get his son. Adam would drive his family to the ranch on December twenty-third.

The ranch house had been decorated. The outdoor lights had been on the house since a couple of days after Thanksgiving. And those used inside were up by the tenth of the month.

Anna and Emily were like all children they were always asking, _when was Santa coming_? So Emma made them a count-down calendar so they could mark through the days until December twenty-fourth.

Only Murphy drove to Phoenix to bring Jake home. On the way home he told his dad about his favorite class. Murphy wasn't surprised it was his history class. He clearly remembered buying _The History Magazine for Young People_ for him.

And the girls marked off December twenty-third on their calendar. When they saw Adam parked his car in front of their house; they knew Santa would come that night.

In the morning the girls woke everyone with their chatter. Everyone gathered in the living room to open their presents. And Nancy helped Emma with brunch and again to help prepare their dinner which was eaten around four o'clock. Nancy and Adam stayed until after their New Year's celebration so they could save Murphy a trip to return Jake to the university.

Easter would be early in 1991. In only a few weeks Nancy and Adam would return with Jake to celebrate the holiday. And Jake would still help with the younger children at his mom's Easter egg hunt even though Emily would join the older children.

The week went by too quickly for Emma. She enjoyed having Jake home. But Tuesday came and she watched him leave with Adam.

Before Jake's first college year finished, Emma and Murphy attended ceremonies for both girls. Anna was graduating to kindergarten and Emily to the three year old class.

And when Jake came home for the summer his parents learned he was having an internship in the mayor's office. He told them he wanted to learn how a city government operated.

So, for the next six weeks, Murphy would drive Jake to city hall and return for him at two o'clock. He eagerly told them all he was learning. The last two weeks before school started again was family time.

They would often sit around a campfire Murphy had built. They would talk and sing silly songs Emma knew. And Murphy showed them how to make sweet treat name S'mores with graham crackers, a piece of Hersey Chocolate and a roasted marshmallow.

And many evenings concluded with a movie from the video store. Some were for everyone, _The Little Engine that Could,_ _The Wizard of Oz,_ and a movie about a dog named Rin-tin-tin. Others like the one about robots only Jake and Murphy watched after the girls went to bed and Emma would be in the kitchen washing dishes. She didn't mind; she loved seeing them have father and son time together.

It was now the day for Jake to return to the university. His sisters were sad until Emma reminded them their schools would begin in a couple of days.

And Anna wasn't at all fretful over being in kindergarten all day. And Emily was happy to be in her three year old class every morning.

Life for all the Jones' was good. And rest of 1991 had all the same happenings as the year before. And the next years were similar.

And Emma wondered where the time went when it came time to attend Jake's graduation from the university in 1995. Jake graduated with a duel major in communications and political science. And his first job was with the mayor's office in Eunice.

Jake had his own car and for now lived at home. Emma knew that would change when he married his college sweetheart.

And everyone else in the family also aged. The girls were now nine and seven. Emma was forty-two and Murphy was still sixty-nine. Neither dwelled on their ages; they still enjoyed life to its fullest.

Jake's marriage to Linda was the highlight of 1995. And Emma and Murphy celebrated ten years of marriage that year. And Murphy was seventy on his birthday. But his girls kept him young.

Jake continued to work in the mayor's office. And in 1996 Linda had a baby girl. They named her Charlene. And Jake was a proud father. He talked about her to anyone who would listen. And in 1998 Jake was elected mayor of Eunice. It was the same year Linda gave birth to a boy they named James.

And Jake was still the mayor when both of his sisters graduated from high school. And they both pleased their dad by attending his alma mater. So in 2003 Emma and Murphy went together to bring Anna to the school. And she like Jake excelled in her classes. And two years later, 2005, Emily joined her sister.

And Emma and Murphy had a tinge of _empty nest syndrome._ They saw Charlene and James often; they helped them through this time.

But even they couldn't alter the fact that Murphy's body was wearing out. He had admitted that truth the day they had declared their love for each other.


	12. Beginning of Their Last Years Together

The Beginning of Their Last Years Together

It was May of 2007. The month Anna graduated from the university. It's a day all parents look forward to; Emma and Murphy were among them.

They drove to Phoenix the day before graduation; a college graduation is a huge affair. Mom and Dad Jones attended all the graduation activities. And they wished her well as she went off with her girlfriends to celebrate using her new car.

And they knew she wouldn't be returning to Eunice this summer. She had been accepted into a master's program for teaching English at the college level. It started next week.

Emily didn't come home with them either. She wanted to volunteer at the university's hospital. She would live with Anna at the apartment she and two of her girlfriends had rented. Murphy and Emma fully supported both of their decisions.

So Murphy and Emma left the university a tiny bit sad; still they were very proud of both daughters.

It was on their ride home when Murphy told Emma about the doctor's appointment he had made with a doctor who specializes in old people.

He elicited this response from his wife. "Now, why do you need such a doctor? You're not old Murphy."

"I appreciate your statement. But let's get real. You know my knees didn't miraculously become young again; having a home all on one floor only kept me from needing surgery."

"I know. But you were able to ride Duke until it was time to put him out to pasture."

"That's true. But even that wasn't enough to keep him alive."

"Don't go there, Murphy."

"We won't talk about it but it's a fact my body is aging."

"When's your appointment?"

"On Friday but on Monday I need to have some blood drawn so the doctor can have the results for my appointment."

"And I'm coming with you."

"I want you to. Now I better pay more attention to my driving. The summer visitors are already beginning to arrive; they don't know where they are going. They may stop suddenly."

"Please do. We don't need to be in an accident."

Murphy did turn his attention to his driving. He brought the car to a stop in front of their home about thirty minutes later. And Emma noticed how slowly he emerged from the car. He didn't wince or show any other signs of discomfort; he was just slow.

She knew that was a sign his knees were not functioning well. But she didn't know other parts of his body weren't either.

Emma didn't go with Murphy when he had his blood drawn. There was no need. She was anxious to know what they told the doctor about Murphy. She kept busy by riding several new horses which were just learning to walk with a rider. And Murphy never tired of watching her, although he didn't stand by the fence as long as he used to.

Murphy's appointment was at nine o'clock that Friday. They left for the office in town shortly after eight. The receptionist was expecting them. She showed them to Dr. Davis' office.

He rose from his chair to greet them. And Emma asked. "Do you have my husband's results from his blood tests?"

"I do Emma. And I'll be sure to explain them so you understand."

"Thank you, doctor."

"I ordered several tests. One, called a complete blood count measures everything that's in our blood. Murphy's results were normal. The other two I ordered were to see how well his kidneys were functioning.

"Murphy, your blood samples revealed a higher than normal amount of Urea Nitrogen. Emma it's the waste product that appears in the blood after protein in food is digested. Everyone has it in their blood.

"Your Creatinine is high too Murphy. Emma it too is normally produce by everyone but in your husband's case his kidney aren't working well enough to clean the blood of either one."

"In other words, I'm in the early stages of kidney failure."

"That doesn't sound good Murphy!"

"Emma, I'm afraid it's a little more than early kidney failure. Murphy told me he's sleeping less and doesn't have the energy he once had. And I'm sure you know when he gets up during the night to use the bathroom."

"Yes, I have. It didn't give me pause to wonder if something was wrong. Can something be done to help his kidneys work better?"

"That's my good news. There's one simple thing he can do. He needs to avoid foods which have a lot of sodium or salt and those high in potassium. I have a list of fruits and the fresh vegetables you should buy, Emma. And you also need to limit how much protein he eats. Murphy, I'm afraid your days of eating a ten ounce steak are gone.

"Emma, do make chili often?"

"I do, it's one of Murphy's favorite foods. He even wrote a Chili Cookbook."

"You're going to need to limit it. I'm sure you make it with kidney beans; they're also high in protein. In fact all kinds of beans need to be limited."

"Anything else I need to know, Dr. Davis?"

"Not at this time, Emma. After Murphy's been eating a better diet, I'll repeat his blood tests in three months."

"And we'll stop at the grocery store and buy the things on your list. I'll start cooking better today."

"I'm so glad you have a positive attitude, Emma. Most wives freak-out when they hear my bad news."

"She's a strong woman. I couldn't believe she rented an old dilapidated house and barn and fixed it up all by herself. She made the house a home. And she prepared the barn, the horse walker and the pastures for keeping and training horses. And it's still a thriving business."

"I know. I hear about it often, especially from my new patients. Many are amazed to learn it was started by a woman. Emma, here's the list of things you should buy at the grocery store. It's self-explanatory and the store has all the things on the list.

"If you have any questions later, don't hesitate to call. I need to see my next patient."

Murphy stood and extended his hand to him. "Thanks for taking time to explain everything to Emma. And don't worry. I'll eat healthy and look forward to three months from now to see if my lab values are better."

"Good to hear, Murphy. Good day to you both."

"Okay, Murphy, take us to the grocery store. I'm anxious to buy all these fresh fruits and vegetables. And when we get home I'll clean out the pantry. Jake and Linda can use all the canned foods you can't eat anymore."

"And I'll help you."

Hand in hand the couple left the doctor's office. The receptionist smiled as she watched them leave.

Emma had the list in her hand as they entered the grocery store. Murphy found a shopping cart and they went directly to the produce section of the store.

There they placed a small bag of apples, a bag of carrots, a small head of both lettuce and cabbage in their cart. And Emma took three small plastic bags; one she filled with two green peppers, one with green beans and last with two zucchini squashes.

Murphy located a small container of blueberries and filled a bag with four peaches and announced.

"I think that's enough for now; we don't want them to go bad before we can eat them. We're going to need to be very frequent customers especially for fruit."

"I know. Now we need to go to the meat department."

There they selected lean meats; a pound of lean hamburger meat and two packages of chicken breasts and four thin cut pork chops. Emma also bought lean meat for making stew.

"Murphy, I think we have enough for a week."

"So do I. Let's head for a checkout lane."

The store wasn't very busy since it was a weekday morning; they were able to find an empty lane. The clerk was efficient and their foods were bagged and ready to carry out in only a few minutes.

Murphy still used a cart to them the car. They fit nicely in the back seat of the Studebaker. And together they carried the bags to the kitchen when they got home.

It was almost noon when they returned, Emily began immediately to fix lunch with their new foods. And Emma had found a way to make chili that was healthy for Murphy and which they both liked,

Three months had passed; it was now the middle of September. Murphy hadn't minded a bit this new way of eating. In fact he liked it. He stopped by the doctor's office one morning and had blood drawn for the tests Dr. Davis wanted done.

His appointment was three days later; Emma went with him.

Dr. Davis began with words many doctors use. "Murphy and Emma, I have good news and bad news. Murphy, your eating better has reduced your BUN and Creatinine a little, although it is still higher than normal. I have a question for you Murphy.

"Have you noticed your lower legs swelling?"

"I have, especially if I do much walking. Why do you ask?"

"I had the lab run the test for heart failure. Emma, there's a substance we all have in our blood from the lower chambers of our hearts. If the heart isn't pumping well this substance will be higher than normal."

"Tell us, what is Murphy's level?"

"Emma, that's the good news. His level hasn't reached the threshold of even being called heart failure but it is slightly elevated."

"And what can help Murphy?"

"Emma, I'm going to prescribe a drug Murphy is very familiar with, Lopressor. It will make it easier for his heart to work; it will become more efficient. I think you know our kidneys remove excess fluid from our blood. If they get more blood they can remove the extra fluid and his legs may not swell. And the diet he's already eating helps too."

"Thank you for explaining everything to me so I can understand. When do you need to see him again?"

"In three months, Emma. You both know how to reach me before then and don't hesitate even if you think it trivial."

"We won't."

"And we'll stop at the pharmacy so I can fill it. I'll have Tom put his name on it even though my license is still current."

"Dr. Davis, he really wants to see if his parking space is vacant. I still can't believe the city took out the parking meter that was there when I moved here."

"I wasn't here then but I did hear about it. Have a good day."

"Same to you, Dr. Davis."

And he had a hearty laugh after they left. He had been told all about the pharmacist with the quirky personality. And he knew one of them was his persistence to park his Studebaker with all his causes' decals on it by the parking meter so he could keep an eye on it.

And the couple left the office relieved that Murphy's health was still pretty good for a man who was eighty-two.


	13. An Interlude

An Interlude

The couple really didn't mind this new way of eating. And when they thought again of taking all their canned goods to Jake and Linda they decided not to fuel any questions. Every town has a food pantry for the less fortunate; they decided to take them there.

Later when they asked why they were eating only fresh vegetables Murphy gave them a quirky answer. _Vegetables don't like_ _tin cans._ And all of them had a good laugh but neither Jake nor Linda asked any questions.

The couple was now waiting for three months to pass so Murphy could have his blood tested again. Again they stayed busy. Murphy was revising his cookbook. It even had a new title, _Cooking for a Healthy Life_.

And Emma took care of the foal which had been born recently. She wished one had been born when the girls were younger. The little horse became like a third child for Emma.

December came, the date was the twelfth. Murphy had already had his blood drawn. And he had a suspicion they results would not be good. He didn't say a word to Emma; she was hopeful they would be better.

When they arrived at the office there was an ambience of somberness among the doctor's staff. And they weren't taken to the doctor's office rather to a more relaxed room; it was void of medical diplomas and other medical information. It had comfortable sofas and a man's chair for the doctor.

And Dr. Davis wasn't his jolly self when he greeted them. Murphy was now convinced they would receive bad news. He held Emma's hand as he usually did. He didn't want to let on he knew bad news was coming.

"Let me begin by telling you I know you have eaten correctly. But your kidneys are not able to clear your blood of either Creatinine or Urea Nitrogen. Both of them are still above normal limits."

The doctor noticed Emma now held Murphy's hand with both of hers and her eyes were misty.

"Don't either of you blame yourselves. Murphy, you may have inherited poor functioning kidneys but it's more likely they were damaged by an infection."

Emma mustered enough breath to ask. "What else can help?"

"Dr. Davis, I'll tell her. Emma, back at the end of WWII, a man in the Netherlands developed a way to clean blood artificially. It took several years before it was used here in the United States. And it wasn't used everywhere. Here in Eunice we only had one machine. A panel of doctors decided who would get to use it."

"So they played God."

"You could say that, Emma. Now all doctors evaluate their patients using age and ailments as criteria for using this treatment called Dialysis.

"You know I've had lots of trouble with my knees. And my heart muscle is aging too. It doesn't pump very well."

"Are you telling me you don't qualify to use Dialysis?"

"Emma, I'm eighty-two. One's body doesn't last forever. We both knew this time would come; we choose to live life to its fullest. And we have."

Emma couldn't keep the tears from falling. Dr. Davis had sat silently. "I need to see my other patients. Stay as long as you like before going home."

Murphy put his arm around Emma and drew her close. "It's okay to cry. I know this was a total shock to you. All we can do now is take one day at a time and not dwell on the inevitable. We need to go home darling."

Emma dried her tears and they walked from the office in promenade position. And the office nurse said to the receptionist.

"Emma's going to need the entire town to support her when Murphy dies. Just like my mom told me Murphy's friends did for him when his first wife died suddenly."

"I think a lot of people will help her. Her children and grandchildren will help her too."

Emma eyes were blinded by tears the entire ride home. Murphy had a stoic nature; he was able to drive them home safely. And later that day, before Albert left for the day, they told him what the doctor had said.

He had known they were eating differently; he had lunch with them on those days he hadn't brought lunch with him. But he didn't know why. Now he did and he was in total shock.

"Let me know if I can do anything for you; run errands, buy your fresh produce or get your medicine from the pharmacy."

"We knew we count on you, but I want to do all those things for as long as I can."

"I totally understand. If I was in your position I would do the same. Is everyone coming here for Christmas?"

"Of course they are. And I don't plan on spoiling it with my news. The time will come when I must tell them."

And Albert helped Murphy string the outdoor lights and those on the mantle. And he drove his truck to the Christmas tree lot and brought home a big tree and helped them decorate it.

And everyone did come home. Jake, Linda and their children didn't sleep there. But everyone else did; Nancy and Adam, Murphy and Lili slept in the cottage and the girls had their bedrooms.

Their celebration was just like all the other years. And nobody recognized anything was wrong with Murphy. They rang in the New Year with bells and whistles. And 2008 began.

The Christmas tree was undecorated before it began to lose too many needles. And everything was put into boxes and stored in a closet. And the couple continued to live as if nothing was wrong with Murphy.

A few weeks had passed and Murphy wanted to get out of the house.

"Emma, we can't dwell on the inevitable. I'm still able to walk. I haven't lost my appetite yet. And I'm not talking like a crazy person."

"I know. But it's hard not to wonder when all those things will begin to happen."

"I'm sure it's going to be several more weeks before they do and they don't all happen at the same time. We shouldn't sit by idly while we wait. You can drive us to the pharmacy in the Studebaker. I want to see if my parking spot is vacant."

Emma knew Murphy was trying to cheer her up so she humored him by driving them there.

"Good, my parking place is vacant."

As soon as Emma parked, Murphy was opening his door. She did the same and they walked towards the door of the pharmacy. Murphy hadn't forgotten his manners; he opened the door for Emma and allowed her to enter first.

His replacement, Tom, was surprised to see him. He, being a pharmacist, noticed Murphy's skin color; it now had a tinge of yellow, a telling sign of kidney failure. He was sure Emma hadn't noticed. And he also noticed Murphy walked slower. But he didn't mention either of them; they talked about the weather. And Murphy told him.

"The place looks great. I just stopped by to have a look."

"Thank you. Hope to see you again."

"You never know, you might. Emma and I are stopping at the grocery store before we head home."

Murphy took Emma's hand and they left. He didn't hear Tom.

"Alice, he's doing his best to pretend nothing is wrong with him."

"I noticed. Emma's pretending too."

Outside Murphy told Emma. "Onward to the grocery store, limo driver."

"I'm not in proper clothes to be a limo driver; it's little old me, your wife, who will be your driver."

"That's fine, you'll do."

Again Emma knew Murphy was doing his best not to dwell on his condition. And they soon arrived at the grocery. People inside acted surprised to see Murphy there. News of his kidney problem had spread like a wildfire. They too talked about the weather.

And Murphy tried not to laugh as Emma took his arm and guided him to where the fresh fruits and vegetables were. Again they stocked up on as many fruits they could eat before they started to go bad. And the bags of vegetables would keep in the refrigerator.

As they drove home Murphy announced. "People sure were interested in the weather today."

Emma had to slow down she was laughing so hard.

"I heard. They were really trying hard not to ask any questions. They also kept their distance; they must think kidney failure is contagious."

"It's the first time in my memory they didn't ask questions. The people today must not be as nosy as the old folks were. Eunice has lost one of its trademarks."

"It is. Jake tells me the city is growing. All kinds of people are moving here."

"Could you speed up Emma? I'm like a child; I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure can. Shall I speed?"

"No. Sheriff Joe may be patrolling; he loves to give speeders tickets."

"Okay, I just go faster."

And Emma was pleased Murphy hadn't lost his sense of humor. They made it home quickly. Emma did help him out on the car but he walked by himself into the house.

And Emma took their bags of fruit and vegetables to the kitchen. She began to prepare their lunch. And Murphy washed the fruit they would eat after their meal.

And life went on.


	14. Prelude to the End

Prelude to the End

Murphy's condition didn't decline rapidly; it was as Murphy had told Emma it would happen gradually. February had passed with only subtle signs of the future. He began to sleep more and his energy level began to wane.

The next weeks, until Easter on the twenty third of March, Murphy continued this slow decline. He was sleeping more and did little walking. But when he was awake his mind was normal. Murphy asked.

"When are our girls due home?"

"They'll be home on Friday the fourteenth and will be home the entire next week."

"Maybe before they leave we should tell everyone about my condition."

"I suppose we should. I hope you have a way to break it to them gently."

"I'll think of a way."

When that Friday arrived Murphy was sitting in his chair in their living room. He somehow had a burst of energy. He heard his girls before he saw them.

"We're home Mom and Dad."

Emma answered. "And we're both in the living room."

And their dad immediately commented.

"You sure got home quickly. Did you speed, Anna?"

"No I didn't. I drove fast."

Her comment made all of them laugh.

"Come give your old dad a hug and kiss."

They accommodated him before it dawned on Anna what he had said.

"Why are you calling yourself, _old_?"

"You're just like your mother. Because I am old. I age just like you have both gotten older. You both know that; it's the circle of life. But we're not going to dwell on it. We're going to have a wonderful time. Everyone else will arrive in a day or two and of course Jake and his family may be over tonight."

And Murphy did his best to keep his naps short and walk a little more. When everyone was at the house a few days after Easter, Murphy decided it was time to tell them about his health. Murphy was a man of few words.

"I may not look sick but I am."

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Nancy, everyone, I have silent illnesses. My heart and kidneys are both failing; neither work the way they should."

Nancy may have been an elementary school teacher but she knew enough to know a person cannot live very long with kidney failure."

"Dad, how long has this been going on?"

"For a while; it was after Emma and I returned from Anna's graduation did I decide to see my doctor. He sent a sample of my blood to the laboratory. Emma went with me to learn the results. And they weren't good.

"I have followed a diet rich in fresh vegetables and fruit and I have limited my protein intake but my kidneys still don't work well.

"On another visit to Dr. Davis he told me my heart was also failing and even the medicines he ordered haven't helped it very much.

"When Dr. Davis mentioned a treatment for my kidney failure, I explained to Emma what I'm telling you today. I don't qualify for that expensive treatment called Dialysis."

"Why not Dad?"

"Jake, I'm almost eighty-three. Everyone dies; for some it's sudden, a terrible car accident, or the result of a terrible untreatable infection.

"And as I just told you. I have heart failure in addition to kidney failure. Even if I used Dialysis my heart failure will continue to worsen. And I really don't believe I would be happy being connected to a machine three days a week.

"I have many good days remaining. Your mom and I plan on enjoying each and every one."

The living room now had an eerie silence before Emily spoke. "Dad's made the right decision."

"How can you say that Emily?"

"Jake, today people are making _Living Wills._ They're a document people use to tell family members their wishes on how they want to die.

"Many don't want all those lifesaving measures if all they're going to do is keep them alive but not be able to live a somewhat normal life. So in a way what Dad told us are his wishes."

"Emily, where did you learn about this document?"

"Jake, do you remember after Anna's graduation? I didn't come home."

"I do but I forget what you did."

"I was a volunteer at the university's hospital. I worked in a new department, the _Hospital's Patient Relations Department._ And Dad, I was also able to take the hospital's Medical Ethics class. And I received college credits for it.

"And I have other news; I've been taking a double load of classes. I'll graduate in June."

"You never told me or your mom."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you have. That means we'll all be together again in May."

And Emma hoped all included Murphy.

There was no more discussion about Murphy's decision; with heavy hearts they had accepted it. And Murphy wouldn't let them dwell on it. He kept their minds off his condition as they remembered many of the things which they had done as a family.

But the necessity to leave on Saturday came with sadness. And Emma told them.

"I'll call you if anything changes."

And Emily reminded everyone. "My graduation day is Saturday May twenty-fourth."

"And your mom and me will be there, you can bet on it."

"And Dad, I'll remind Anna not to speed."

"Emily, I don't speed; I just drive fast."

And with smiles on their faces everyone returned home, including Jake.

Murphy had his blood tested again a week later. And Dr. Davis added a new medication for Murphy's heart failure. After he had been taking it a couple of weeks he told Emma.

"That new drug must be working; I feel better. And I'm still producing urine."

"I know that please you; it pleases me too."

Murphy no longer went to the grocery store with Emma; she didn't mind going alone. People she knew well would ask about Murphy. She would tell them, _we take one day at time and try not to worry._

And Dr. Davis came by one day; he was thrilled to see Murphy sitting in his big chair reading the paper. He left with these words.

"Emma, I don't know why he's better but keep doing whatever you're doing."

"He's determined to see Emily graduate."

"A goal like that really does seem to help people. I've known people to outlive all predictions of death until a new baby was born or daughter was married. And since Murphy isn't even close to dying; he'll be there."

"I think so too. I've already contacted the Wheelchair Van Company and reserved a wheelchair for that weekend."

"Good for you. I'll see him one more time before that weekend."

"Thank you for coming by, it means a lot to me."

"You're most welcomed; I can see myself out."

And Murphy continued to feel better. Life was almost normal for the couple.

It was on Thursday May twenty-third when the van arrived to take them to the university. Murphy didn't complain about riding in a wheelchair. He was grateful he was alive and well enough to travel.

Adam had arranged lodging for them; they had a room with wide doorways and hand rails in the bathroom.

That evening they had dinner in a banquet room just for the family and a few of Emily's friends and their relatives. Adam had even requested a meal Murphy could eat.

Emma kept an eye on her husband; she knew when he had sat long enough. They were the first to retire to their room. Nancy would check on them before she retired for the night.

Emma told her. "He's sleep. But he will be awake very early. I'll order room service for us. But I'm sure he'll be ready to join everyone for the ceremony at eleven o'clock."

"Emma, I'm so happy he has you; many wives wouldn't deal with his health problems the way you have."

"We have a deep and abiding love for the other; it's stronger today than on our wedding day. I'll be by his side no matter what happens. I'll see you in morning."

Wife and daughter hugged a long time before Nancy departed.

And morning came as Emma had predicted. And soon they were both in the wheelchair van on the way to the ceremony. The van driver was also a medical attendant. He pushed Murphy to a designated place. And the entire family had seats near him; some in front; the others behind him.

And Emily's ceremony was exactly the same as Anna's. And Murphy assured his daughter it was okay for her to go and celebrate with her friends who had also graduated early.

So after all the families ate together in the banquet room of their hotel, Emily left to celebrate with her friends and Emma and Murphy returned home the next day.


	15. The Last Days

The Last Days

When the van pulled up in front of their home, Albert was there to meet them. He was more than the person who ran the ranch; he was a good friend to both of them. And he had the same caring nature his wife had; she was one of those nurses who took care of the terminally ill patients.

"Emma, how was it?"

"Wonderful, but I'm sure Murphy's tired."

"I'm sure he is. I bought you some fresh vegetables and a little fruit so you don't need to go to the store right away."

"Thank you, now I can make Murphy a quick meal before he's too tired to eat."

"And I'll help the attendant get him out of the wheelchair. Do you think he wants to lie down or sit in his chair?"

"Help him into his chair; I'm sure he wants to eat before he takes a nap."

Emma brought Murphy a small meal he could eat. Before he took a bite he asked.

"Did you fix yourself a plate?"

"I'll eat later. I'm sure you will want to take a nap so I brought your meal first."

"Yes, I must admit I am tired but I don't need a long nap. I can sleep right here in my lounge chair."

Murphy grew very sleepy before he finished his meal. Emma helped him pull up the lever on his lounge chair. As soon as it tilted back and the foot rest rose, Murphy was asleep.

Emma wasn't really hungry; she had eaten a piece of fruit while she had prepared Murphy's meal. She too was tired; being Murphy's rock was both physically and emotionally tiring.

She sat in her chair. It was one which Murphy had chosen for her. He had teased her by calling it a child's chair. She hadn't minded. It was a chair that she could sit in properly and her feet could be flat on the floor.

She wondered, that since Murphy had met his goal of seeing Emily graduate and was ready to begin full employment, would his diseases worsen and how many more days did they have together.

She knew she shouldn't dwell on her thoughts. So when Murphy woke from his nap and wanted to watch television, she happily turned it on and found that his favorite baseball teams were playing.

"The score's tied, Emma and it's already the seventh inning. It's almost like it's a new game. I hope it doesn't go into extra innings."

"So do I and I hope these innings have some excitement; I still don't enjoy a pitcher's duel."

"I know. You're just like Jake and Anna. Emily never said which she liked."

They soon learned that these teams would score a lot of runs; but the score remained tied. It was the home team who won it on a homerun in the ninth inning.

And Murphy suggested they get ready for bed. Their lovin wasn't like it used to be; but each felt those emotions.

For now, Emma didn't notice any new effects of either of Murphy's illnesses. Dr. Davis came by after they had been home a week. He spoke to Emma first.

"How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping more. I thought he was sleeping more after we returned from Phoenix simply because we had been so active but it's continued."

"That seems to be one of the first things family members notice. Is he still producing urine?"

"He doesn't use the bathroom as often as used to."

Emma got teary eyed. "These are all signs he's dying, aren't they?"

"Yes, Emma they are. And his breathing will be affected soon. I'll send the oxygen company out to bring you a portable machine to use. He may find it helps him breathe easier. They will also bring a bedside commode so you'll have it if Murphy needs it later. Now let me go see him. Is he in bed?"

"No, he's sitting in his chair in the living room. He was working on his jigsaw puzzle."

"Murphy, you have a visitor."

He looked up. "Hello, Murphy. I just came by to check on you. How do you feel?"

"Frustrated at the moment; I can't seem to find the proper puzzle piece to complete this corner."

"Maybe I can help you. Fresh eyes can sometimes find it right away."

Dr. Davis picked up a piece he thought matched the colors and design of the place which would complete the corner.

"Let me try this one, Murphy."

"Well, I'll be damned. You did find it. And now this piece goes here and this other fits perfectly too."

"Do you have any physical complaints?"

"I don't dwell on them. There's no sense in complaining."

"You need to know I'm ordering you an oxygen machine to have on hand if you need it."

"That's fine. Can you help me out of this chair? I need to use the bathroom."

"Of course I can. Let me move the puzzle tray and sit it on the table."

After helping Murphy from his chair, he watched him walk. He used furniture to steady him. Dr. Davis would later tell Emma he was also ordering a walker for him. It would make it much easier for him to not only walk but to help himself get out of his chair.

They both thanked him for his visit.

Over the next two weeks Murphy began to use the oxygen often and because he wasn't producing much urine he didn't use his walker very much. And Emma wondered what tomorrow and the next day would bring.

Murphy must have sensed her worry. That night in bed they talked.

Murphy had enough energy to draw Emma close. He gently kissed her.

"Emma, we have had twenty-four wonderful years together. And you have all our memory books which capture that time to help you remember.

"I know you will mourn after I'm gone. Emma, you're still a young woman. Don't pass up love if you should find it. Remember it can happen when you least expect it. It was that way for me."

"I hear you. I can't promise I would ever accept another man's love. The love I have for you is stronger than on the day we married. I will always hold your love in my heart."

"I feel the same, darling. I only wanted you to know that I want you to be happy."

"Our children and our grandchildren are all I need to make me happy. Just like your grandson Murphy made you happy after Ester died. I still remember hearing your proud voice when you told Jake and me about him."

"I remember that night too. Now help me with my oxygen tubing. I sleep better with it."

Emma waited until Murphy was asleep before she closed her eyes. She woke before he did. And he was still asleep when she returned to tell him she was making his breakfast. She couldn't help but notice what Tom had seen, his yellow skin color. And he didn't wake easily.

When he did wake up he told Emma. "I'm not very hungry."

"Can I fix you a piece of cinnamon toast and make you a small bowl of fruit?"

"You can. I'll eat here in bed."

"Alright, I'll eat with you."

And Emma noticed he wasn't able to eat very much. And in a little while she watched him struggle to get out of bed. She saw him take tiny steps as he leaned on his walker for support. His decline scared her. She immediately called Jake.

His secretary took the call. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"I need Jake to come home."

"I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll drop everything and leave immediately."

Jake was panicked when he heard. He flew out of office and drove like a maniac to the house. He rushed inside and found his mom weeping.

"Jake, you need to call Nancy and your sisters. I'm going to sit with your dad."

Jake made the difficult call to his aunt. Nancy knew she would get a call from Jake sometime. She knew her dad's condition would only get worse.

When the telephone rang at her house shortly after nine o'clock that morning, she knew immediately it was her adopted brother. She spoke before Jake did.

"Jake, I know the reason for your call. As soon as I talk to Adam and your sisters, we'll leave here. Tell your mom we'll be there soon."

And Nancy heard a weak _thank you_ from Jake. As soon as the connection was broken, Nancy called Adam. He was prepared to leave his place of work whenever Nancy called him. Likewise, Murphy had done the same. All each of them had to do was tell someone they were leaving.

Nancy's last call was to Anna. She reacted as Nancy thought she would. She cried. And Nancy reminded her.

"Drive safely, Anna. Nothing is going to happen to your dad before you get home."

Now Anna had the dubious task of telling Emily. She located her at the hospital where she was a Patient Advocate. She had told her manager of her dad's condition. And she had been told. _When your needed home, go. Just tell someone you're leaving._

And that's what she did. Anna had packed her things; they left for home directly from the hospital.

Nancy and Adam had left before they did so they arrived at the house first. Jake had been pacing as he waited for them.

Nancy immediately asked. "How is he?"

Jake couldn't answer his aunt; he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Nancy, go on to your dad. I'll stay with Jake and wait for the others to arrive."

And Jake told Adam. "I don't want to cry in front of my dad."

"Jake, your dad won't think any less of you if you do."

He took a few deep breaths and was able to hold his tears inside for now. Nancy went to her dad's bedroom. She found Emma lying by her dad's side. And her dad was using his oxygen. She sat on the bed opposite Emma.

"Daddy, I'm here. It's Nancy."

Murphy surprised her. "I hear you. You didn't need to identify yourself. How about a hug and kiss."

"Oh I do love you. Of course I'll give you a hug and kiss."

And she did and her dad was even able to wipe a tear from her cheek just like he had done when she was small. And Murphy saw Jake enter the room. He was composed for now.

"Jake, are you too old for a hug from your dad?"

"No Dad, I was just waiting a moment."

They did hug. "Jake, I remember well the night I met you. You were polite yet subdued. I could tell you weren't happy. Of course on that night I didn't know why it was only you and your mom who had moved to Eunice.

"I'm so very proud of the man you have become; you have exceeded the aspirations each of us had for you. I still smile when someone speaks of Mayor Jake Jones.

"Now where are your sisters and my grandson and Lili?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Nancy answered.

No one heard the two cars which screeched to a stop in front of the house. Anna would never reveal how fast she drove; she knew she was lucky not to have been stopped by the police. And Murphy had done the same.

Adam greeted them.

"Son, you Lili and the girls need to go see him."

He didn't add, _before he's not able to respond._

And they did. All four of them paused at the entrance to the bedroom. Nancy saw her son.

"Murphy, you need tell Grandpa you're here."

Murphy teased him. "Grandpa, I'm here to play a game of catch."

"Is that you Murphy?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Sorry son, my days of playing catch are over. You need your own son to play catch with."

And Lili spoke to him too. "I'll see what we can do have make that happen. Now may I hug the best father-in-law in the world?"

"You do know how to get to me; of course you can hug me."

Weeks later Lili would tell Emma, she was expecting their first child.

As soon as he had, Murphy closed his eyes and seemed to be asleep. And Murphy told the girls. "You need to speak with your dad; I'm sure he's not in a deep sleep."

There was nothing wrong with Murphy's hearing. He surprised them all. "I'm not asleep. I need a hug and kiss from my daughters."

Emma was startled by the strength of his voice. "Girls, you can both sit beside your dad; I'll get off the bed."

Murphy somehow had the strength to open both of his arms so they could lie close. They snuggled close as they had done as little girls.

"That's better. Now may I have a kiss?"

They kissed his cheek at the same time. "Now you can both stay put while I rest my eyes."

Neither girl moved until Emma knew he really had fallen asleep. Adam kept watch as the others left to talk in the living room.

"Mom, has the doctor seen him recently?"

"Anna, he was here a few days ago. There's no use calling him. I know there's nothing more he can do. We need to be strong in his presence. He doesn't need to see sad faces."

"And I'm not leaving. Any city business that's pending can wait."

"That's fine Jake. Your bedroom is clean. You only need to put sheets on the bed."

"And I'll go to you first if Murphy gets worse during the night."

Linda and the children stayed until it was very late and Linda told Emma they would return early the next morning. The girls would sleep in their bedrooms.

Nancy reassured Emma. "I'm sure none of us will sleep soundly. Wake us if you need us."

"I will. All of us need to try and get a little sleep."

No one slept well that night; each of them woke up many times during the night. Once Nancy had looked into the master suite; she saw both of them asleep. Emma had her arm across her father's chest; she could see him breathing.

Emma woke at her usual time. Murphy was still asleep. She slipped out of bed without waking him.

When Albert arrived he was wondering how Murphy's was doing. Emma had heard him arrive and went outside to speak to him. Before she could speak, Al did.

"How is he this morning?"

"Sleeping at the moment."

"Do you think I can speak to him later?"

"Of course, you may. Linda and the children were here until midnight. But I expect them here any minute. You should come inside when they arrive."

Albert also used the telephone in the barn to call his wife. He thought she might be needed. And she came as soon as she could leave the hospital.

Jake had already peaked into his parent's room and saw Murphy was still asleep. He stayed until Emma found him there.

"Nancy and the girls are fixing us breakfast."

"I'm not leaving this room; someone can bring me my breakfast."

No one wanted to eat in the dining room; they all brought their plates to the bedroom. Linda and her children hadn't eaten and even Al brought a plate to Murphy's room. And Susan, Al's wife quietly slipped into the room.

When Murphy woke, he surprised all of them with his statement.

"Why are you all here? Did you expect to see a dead man?"

"No darling, everyone wanted more time with you. Are you hungry?"

"Not really Emma. But I do want to get out of bed."

"And use the bathroom."

"No, I want to sit in my chair so you all won't appear as mourners viewing my casket."

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Hi Al, and I don't plan on losing it."

And Murphy continued to joke with them. Only Susan knew it was not unusual for a person near death to suddenly act like they weren't going to die anytime soon.

And Murphy continued to surprise them with his words.

"The grim-reaper won't come as long as people laugh; he can't stand to be around happy people."

"Now Daddy, where did you hear such things?" Nancy asked.

"From all the comic books I read."

"Grandpa, did you really read comic books?"

"I certainly did James. The man at the news stand gave many of them to me free because the front cover was damaged. Have any of you heard of Elvis Presley? I see Emma's smiling she must have heard his music on the radio."

"I did Murphy but I wasn't one of those girls who was crazy about him. What do you want to tell us about him?"

"He was given an award by the Jaycees. In his acceptance speech he told about being a dreamer. He admitted he read comic books; he saw himself as the hero. He also watched movies and was the hero in those too. He told the audience that every dream he ever had has come true. But it was singing his songs which kept him going.

"I was like Elvis in many ways. I read comic books and was inspired to pursue my lofty dream of being a pharmacist. Never did I think I would own a pharmacy with a soda fountain.

"If I hadn't had a soda fountain Emma may never had sat on a stool and asked me to make her a lemon coke. Then we struck up a conversation.

"And all of you know the rest of our story as to how we fell in love."

And no one was expecting what happened next.


	16. Death Came Quickly

Death Came Quickly

Murphy had fought his conditions. But one's body can only sustain life for so long with them. His body was overwhelmed with all the toxins in his blood. No one realized he had spoken his last words. His life was almost over.

Murphy's breathing became faster. And he couldn't take deep breaths. His body still needed oxygen; he labored to breathe. All the while fluid was building in his lungs.

As he continued to try and breathe, his breaths made the fluid move and make noise, a frightening noise.

Susan, Al's wife, had slipped into the bedroom unnoticed. As a nurse, she knew Murphy was in the final stage of dying.

"Emma, I may be able to quiet his breathing."

"Please do, Susan."

"I need to position him so his secretions will drain."

Everyone watched her. Susan took the pillow from under Murphy's head and was able to turn his head. She slid the pillow under his other shoulder to help his head stay turned. The sound stopped.

"Everyone, I fear Murphy's life will be over soon."

Those words brought on loud sobbing and outright crying from the family.

Susan continued to speak. "Take this time to speak to him; hearing your voices will comfort him."

She went first. "Murphy, I'm going to miss you. You always made me laugh."

Emma was next. "Murphy, I will love you always and forever."

His daughters and Jake were last. "I'm proud to have your name. That pride helps me tell you, I love you."

Anna continued. "I've told my girlfriends more than once about my very special dad. You never acted your age; my friends were amazed you allowed me to ride you like a horse. You gave me my first riding lesson. I will always love you."

Emily wasn't shy either. "Dad, I can remember how I felt every time you hugged and kiss me. Even at this moment I still feel your love for me. The words I love you will never leave my heart. Hear them loud and clear. I love you daddy."

Emma's heart swelled with pride as she heard their children. She had been holding Murphy's hand during this time. Now that everyone had spoken Emma realized his hand was now growing cold and limp.

And suddenly Murphy gasped what would be his last breath. Emma fell on his chest. She couldn't control her sobs.

No one knew, except Susan, that Murphy's heart would soon stop beating. She went and sat on the other side of the bed. She could hear his heart beating when she placed her stethoscope over the big artery in Murphy's neck.

She heard that lub-dub sound. But the longer she listened that sound became faster, then irregular and then difficult to hear.

Susan knew it would soon stop all together. And when she heard no more heartbeats she took the stethoscope off of Murphy's neck. And the family gasped.

And Susan took a deep breath before she was able to speak. "My dear friends, Murphy is now in a place where he is laughing once again. I know he expects you to mourn; don't be afraid to shed your tears."

And Emma fell on him and wept bitterly. And soon the room filled with sobbing and crying. And husbands and wives, siblings and cousins hugged one another and cried.

It was Adam who had the wherewithal to compose himself. His years in the army gave him a strength the others didn't have. He broke the embrace with his wife.

"Nancy, I need to make the phone calls."

"I know you do. I'll be okay."

And Murphy and Lili came and stood on either side of Nancy; their arms went around her shoulders.

And Adam's first call was to Father Juan. His older parishioners had kept him informed of Murphy's condition. He had known he wasn't expected to live much longer. He wasn't surprised when he answered the telephone and heard Adam's voice tell him Murphy had died. He knew Murphy wasn't a religious person but he remembered he felt it appropriate to be married in his chapel; so he asked.

"Does Emma want me to be present at his funeral?"

"I'm sure she does. I'll call you again as soon as I know all the details."

Adam's second call was to the funeral home. He was told. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

The weeping and crying quieted while they waited; but when they arrived the crying and sobs were more abundant.

And Adam now went and sat on the bed next to Emma. With his hand he rubbed her back.

"Emma, you need to leave him now. Let me help you up."

Emma somehow gathered strength to get off the bed. And Adam led her out into the hall; everyone else followed. And they all wept again as Murphy's body was wheeled out to the hearse. They followed behind it.

They saw it placed inside and the attendant close the back door. And they watched as the hearse driver slowly pulled away from the house. They watched until it disappeared down that same stretch of road Emma had traveled when she first arrived at the ranch.

Then the family saw the men arrive to erect a tarp over the place where Duke was buried. It would be Murphy's burial place.

The hours of the remainder of the day went by at a snail's pace. Al and his men did little work that afternoon; they let the horses graze in the pasture. Emma and Nancy were often seen pacing and sniffling. Jake and his sisters often did the same.

Susan found things for them to eat which didn't require cooking; most picked at the food. The family was somber. And no one slept well that night.

They woke the next day knowing it was Emma's wishes that Murphy be buried at sunset. She had told them. _It would be just as if Murphy had gone for his evening ride on Duke._

The day went by slowly as they waited for the sun to begin its descent. They were all outside when the hearse returned. Adam, Jake, Murphy and Al helped the funeral home attendants carry his casket to the burial site. And Adam had notified Father Juan of the time and place of Murphy's funeral. He walked with the family behind them.

A metal frame had been erected over the grave. With little difficulty the men were able place Murphy's casket on it. And then everyone sat in the chairs the funeral home had provided

And Father Juan began.

"In the Bible book of Ecclesiastes we are reminded there is a time for everything. Murphy and Emma found the time for love. They found the time to give birth to new life.

"And now Murphy's life ended as he fulfilled the time to die. All of us will die one day. And we will leave behind loved ones who will weep and be sorrow filled. And all of you have gone through that time.

"And I tell you that time will help you live in full knowledge that Murphy is now in a place where there is no sickness or pain. And he doesn't want you mourn for long. I'm sure he wants you to sing, dance, laugh and remember all the good times.

"We also remember his charming wit, his quirky personality and his generosity. And we can honor him by keeping these promises: to treat our friends and family members with caring hearts and honest interaction; to move through life with a quick wit, generous laughs, and brilliant smiles; and the commitment to holding our hearts open to allow others into our lives with the intention of creating and honoring the family of God.

"Now allow me to say a few simple words before we leave this place. Murphy is on a new journey, a spiritual journey so he can walk hand in hand with the Creator.

"We commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May God bless him and keep him, and make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace. Amen."

And Adam led them in the universal song of military funerals, _Amazing Grace._

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now I'm found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

'twas Grace that taught,  
my heart to fear.  
And grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear,  
the hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come.  
'tis grace that brought me safe thus far,  
and grace will lead us home.

The Lord has promised good to me,  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
as long as life endures.

When we've been there ten thousand years,  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise,  
than when we first begun.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.

And they left this place and followed Father Juan back to the house. The funeral home had also arranged for a caterer to bring a simple meal for the family.

After they ate they began to tell stories.

They had seen the North Star rise and Jake told of the night he and Murphy sat on that bench outside the movie theater.

"Dad commented on the good looking night sky. And I saw the North Star appear. I told him that in the old days before there were compasses and sextants they crossed the whole ocean by following that star. And Dad called it remarkable."

Nancy also had stories to tell about her dad but it was the girls' story which made them laugh. Anna told them about the day their dad was driving them both to school.

"We were both in our car seats. Dad could see us in his rear-view mirror. He asked _. Are my passengers ready? Are your seat belts secured?_ And we responded. _We're ready daddy._

"And he continued to speak like an airplane stewardess." _Prepare for acceleration; hold on to your seats. Daddy will have you to your destination shortly._ He even screeched to a stop in front of the school. He got out and spoke to teacher.

 _The Jones' girls have arrived to be prepared for the future._

"The teacher had picked up on his jargon." _Their arrival has been expected. Girls your future awaits you._

"And then all of us laughed and daddy hugged and kissed us before we went into the school. Emily and I will always remember that day."

"And I still remember the first time Murphy kissed me. It was the day that dim-witted girl arrived with Bobby Jack's twins. After they left I drove to the pharmacy to talk with Murphy. He wasn't interested in all my problems. He came from behind the counter and spun my stool around; he held my head with both of his hands and kissed me. It put me in a daze and he was angry that I didn't realize his attraction to me.

"He threw me out of the pharmacy. It wasn't until I was driving home did I realize he loved me. I had prayed he would still go on his evening ride on Duke. But I didn't know how to express my feelings when I saw him about ready to get into his car.

"Murphy helped me. He confessed he was in love for the last time in his life. And I confessed I was in love for the first time.

"Then he accepted my invitation to stay for supper after I agreed he would be there in the morning for breakfast. He told me later he wanted to be sure I felt as he did. We agreed to get married as soon as possible before we had relations."

"Grandma, your romance story with granddad is better than any romance novel written today. It would make a good movie. It's better than _Ella Enchanted."_

Everyone agreed with Charlene _._ And Adam knew everyone needed to try and get some sleep. All but Emma were ready to retire.

"Everyone, I'm going to walk back to Murphy's grave. I just want some time to be alone with him."

"Mom, I'll go with you."

"Jake I really want to be alone. I'll be fine. You and Linda and your children can go home."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm sure."

"And I'll come by in the morning before I go into the office."

And I'll have breakfast ready for you when you come."

"Now, you know Linda fixes my eggs just the way I like them."

"I know she does. But I'd like to fix them for you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be here."

Mom and son hugged for a long time. "Go on son, I'll be okay."

Emma remained under the tarp until well past midnight before she returned to the house. She couldn't sleep in their bed; the sheets were dirty.

So she curled up on the sofa in their bedroom. Soon exhaustion over took her and she slept until sunrise.

Emma looked out her from the porch and saw the men arrive to take away the tarp. Nancy found her there. She put her arm around Emma's shoulders. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Nancy, I know Murphy wants us to get on with our lives."

"I know that too. And so do Anna and Emily. The university will allow Anna time to finish and submit her thesis. And I'm sure the hospital doesn't expect Emily to return for a few days.

As they were talking Anna and Emily had come from their bedrooms. "You're right. We don't need to return to Phoenix right away."

"Adam does. May I ride home with you? I'd like to stay a few more days."

"Of course you can."

As they were speaking Jake arrived. And it didn't take Emma long to fix his eggs. She knew he needed to go on to his office.

And then Nancy took over and she and the girls prepared their meal. And although Albert had reminded his men to be quieter than usual, everyone heard them. It was the first sign life was beginning to be normal.

No one cried when the girls and Nancy left; it was another good sign of normalcy. And Emma was doing better too. She no longer cried easily. But she did spend a lot of time by Murphy's grave.

It was always in the evening as the sun was fading. She soon decided she wanted a structure built over the grave site. Jake helped her find a contractor to build it. He modeled it after Indian grave houses.

The one he built for Emma didn't have walls; four large posts held the structure over the graves. And a couple of benches provided seating. Emma could sit there at high noon and not be baked by the sun.

Although she talked to Murphy everywhere, it was by his grave where she felt closest to him.

 **A/N:** There will be one more chapter, a chapter about Emma and her life as she lives on after the love of her life left her in body but not in spirit.

I've not given this chapter, An Epilogue for Emma, much thought. It may take me a couple of weeks to write.


	17. Epilogue for Emma

Epilogue

Emma was only fifty-seven years old when Murphy died. What would she do for the rest of her life? She had told Murphy she could never accept another man in her life despite his reminder he had found love again with her when he was sixty.

Emma didn't write an obituary for the newspaper. She knew it was customary for the editor to print a death notice. It read.

 _Our beloved pharmacist, Murphy Jones, died on June 17 at his ranch which he shared with his wife Emma._

Almost immediately Emma began to receive sympathy cards.

The first one was from Tom. His contained a personal note. _If there's ever anything you need, please call and I'll have it delivered._

She did call him; she didn't need anything. She wanted to thank him for his kindness.

And other cards came from the children of the people who had known him. Margaret's grandson Johnny sent one as well as Bessie's cousin's son.

Many came from people whose children had attended their Easter egg hunts and the summer horse camps. And others came from people she didn't know. They were from people who had heard about the pharmacist who parked his 1927 Studebaker by a tree in front of the pharmacy. Those were the ones which made her smile and sometimes chuckle.

Jake read them too. They made him proud to know his dad had touched so many peoples' lives. And Jake visited his mom every day during those first weeks. He would most often visit after dinner. He would always find her sitting on a bench by his dad's grave carrying on a conversation with him.

Emma had told him. "Son, I'm not losing my mind. I'm not pretending to be a clairvoyant or a medium trying to contact the spirits of dead people. I speak to him all the time but here I feel closer to him. Susan assured me it was normal."

And Jake was comforted by his mom's words and the two would often sit there and share memories.

And during that time Anna and Emily began to make frequent weekend trips to visit their mom. And all of them would sit by the grave. And more memories would be shared.

And during one of those times, Emma told them she was going to begin to train horses again. She shared with them how it happened.

"Al came to me a few days ago and pointed to a filly out in the pasture. He told me she had been left by its owner to be trained for his ten year old daughter and that I should be the one to train her.

"I was hesitant. I told Al it had been a long time since I had trained a horse. And he assured me I hadn't forgotten. And that Mike, his trusted assistant, would be available to help me if he was needed. So I immediately agreed."

And Emma received the full support of her children. And when the owner came by after two weeks of Emma training his horse, he was delighted. Emma took another two weeks to be sure the horse was perfectly trained before she released her to her owner.

He would later stop by and complement Emma on the fine job she had done. "My daughter rides her horse every chance she gets. She's going to be in her first competition."

"I was about her age when I first competed. My parents were surprised I won first place; maybe your daughter will do the same."

"I'm not expecting to her to win any ribbons. But I will stop by and tell you how she did."

The man did come by; his daughter didn't win first place but she was awarded second place. And he had told others where her horse was trained and soon Emma had more than one filly to train. Mike did need to help her; she wanted both horses trained as soon as possible.

Training all these horses made the months go by quickly; it was almost December and Emma began to worry about celebrating Christmas. Murphy had always helped with the preparation.

It would be Al who would help her decide she would have a celebration like they always had. That first week in December, Al and Mike put up the outdoor lights. And a week before Christmas they brought home a large tree. Emma helped them decorate it.

And so with happy hearts the family celebrated. And they began the New Year of 2010 the same way; with happy hearts.

And it became a very happy year. Murphy and Lili had a baby boy in February. He wasn't a junior; his name was David Murphy Ross. And Nancy and Adam were thrilled to be grandparents.

And Emma was pleased when Jake changed his mind about running for governor. He told her.

"Mom, I didn't realize how much I would need to travel and be away from Linda and the children."

And Anna and Emily each had a surprise for her. Both of them had accepted new jobs in Eunice. Anna had accepted a new position with the Eunice School Board. She was the administrator for developing a new curriculum for advanced students preparing to go to college. And Emily brought the skill of being a Patient Advocate to the now enlarged hospital in Eunice.

Neither lived at home; Emma knew they both needed to be independent. She was very happy they were closer.

And Emma did something she never thought she would do. She drove the Studebaker into town to visit them. Their apartment building wasn't far from the pharmacy. Murphy's parking spot was vacant; she parked there and went inside to speak to Tom.

Just like Murphy did, he always looked towards the door to see who was entering. He rushed down to speak to Emma. They were even able to reminisce about Murphy and laugh about his car.

And he was pleased to hear about Anna and Emily returning to Eunice to live. And he reminded Emma to stop by the pharmacy whenever she was in town.

Since this was a Saturday, the girls were both home. They had prepared lunch. And Emma listened to them happily tell her everything they had been doing.

And Emma would soon learn they had found the young man whom they both knew they would marry. The remainder of 2010 was spent planning for those weddings. Father Juan conducted both ceremonies. At each he told them. _I know your dad is pleased._ And Jake happily walked each of his sisters down the aisle.

And Christmas that year was extra special. And the year of 2011 began. When summer arrived several families bought their child's pony to be boarded so their children could take lessons from Emma. She was delighted. She didn't mind the children addressing her as _Grandma._

And Emma would share all this with Murphy whom she still talked out loud to every evening when she visited the grave site.

In 2012 both Anna and Emily gave her grandchildren. Anna had a boy; Emily, a girl. And Grandma Emma spoiled them. And Emma knew without a doubt, Murphy was pleased. And she told both of them all about their Granddad.

And they loved to see his Studebaker which now was part of a new museum. Jake had been inspired to have one built in Eunice after he had taking his family to Washington, D.C.. They had visited the Smithsonian Museum of American History.

Jake had insisted on having a replica of Murphy's Pharmacy built as one of the displays. The car was parked in front of a tree which had been planted under a skylight. And the replica soda fountain even had stools which visitors were allowed to sit on.

Even Emma sat on one and remembered the first time she met Murphy. She smiled. Later, when the grandchildren were older, she would tell them about that day.

The grandchildren attended the same preschool and their mothers told them all about the day their grandfather had pretended he was flying an airplane.

As the grandchildren got older so did the adults. Adam was the oldest. He was thirty when Emma met him. He didn't become alarmed when he became sixty that year. Nancy and Murphy planned a party for him. Everyone was able to attend.

And life continued.

The ranch was busier than ever. Al suggested to Emma they add a few more stalls to be able to accept more horses for boarding. She agreed. And within the month four more stalls were ready to accept horses for boarding.

In the years ahead, Emma never missed an evening visiting Murphy's grave. Her grandchildren had married and they made her a great grandmother. Growing old never bothered Emma; she knew it was meant to be.

She often thought back to Father Juan's words at Murphy's funeral. He had referenced the Bible Book of Ecclesiastes. He had told them. _There's a time for everything._

She had lived doing so many of them. Emma had built a home. She and Murphy had kissed, had loved and produced new life. They had danced and were filled with joy.

And Emma knew she wouldn't live forever; she knew there was a time to die. When she tried to prepare Jake, Anna and Emily for that day; they weren't ready to listen. So after Emma died they found a letter to each of them among her things. They each read the same words.

 _There comes a time to die. Do not mourn for long. You still have life in you. Your children will be your guiding light. And before your time to die comes tell your children the same._

 _I have gone on to be with my beloved, Murphy._

The three of them cherished their letter; and they took to heart her request.

She was buried at sunset just as Murphy had buried at that time of day. And a younger priest, who had learned about Murphy and Emma from Father Juan, came to the funeral and used the same words from Ecclesiastes.

And Emma and Murphy were once again together. And life for the living went on.

The End.

 **A/N:** I know I have readers. I hope you have enjoyed my story. I only wish a couple of you would leave a review.


End file.
